Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: DNA Disaster
by Dawnofkalos
Summary: This is the squeal to my first story, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Cross Dimensions, so you may want to read it first. Team Hope can finally relax now that Nicrozma and the Ultra beasts are gone. Or so the thought, rumors of a monster are spreading like wild fire, and there is a surge of missing Pokemon cases, all of whom don't rember what happened to them once there saved.
1. Chapter one: A New Adventure

Sorry this took so long, I hope you like it, and if you just randomly clicked this, theirs another book you need to read first as this is a squeal.

**CHAPTER ONE**

A new adventure

Dear dairy,

It's been a year since the ultra beasts attacked, and we're all doing well. Team Hope is one of the most well known teams in the area, a few things have changed but that doesn't matter. The important thing is everyone is together.

"Take that!" Flare looked up and laughed, Charcoal and Felix were throwing a beach ball around. Felix caught it. "Nice try!" he through it back, Charcoal flew up to catch it. The group were all at the beach to relax. Amber was dosing in the sun with T.j, Seara and Fin were with Feather, who was splashing around on the shore. "Heads up!"

"Ah!" Flare ducked as the beach ball flew over her head.

"Sorry!" Felix gasped.

"Don't worry about it." Flare responded. She picked up the ball and through it to Felix. He caught it and tossed it up to Charcoal. "Come and play with us." he called.

"Yeah, you've been sitting under that tree all day." Charcoal added. He through the ball to her. She caught it and laughed. "Okay, but you asked for it." She through it and it hit Charcoal in the face. Feather saw and started laughing, Seara and Fin too.

"You okay?" Felix snickered.

"Oh yeah." He drummed his claws on the ball. "I'm about to be better." he trough the ball at Flare who ducked out of the way. "That's how you want to play it huh?" Flare grabbed it and threw it back. Charcoal caught it and smiled mischievously. Flare squeaked and ran over to Felix hiding behind him. Charcoal through the ball and it hit Felix, it poped on the spike in his chest. "Whoops… Sorry Charcoal." Felix said. He and Flare just laughed.

"It's fine it's fine. Don't worry about it." Charcoal responded.

"That was kinda hilarious." Seara said.

"Felix's chest is pokie." Feather added.

"Sometimes I don't know how to put up with this." Felix sighed.

"Don't worry about it too much." Flare said.

"It's getting late. I should get home." Charcoal sighed.

"You know you could just come and stay with us." Felix responded.

"I know but I'm supposed to be taking care of myself. Next time my folks come by I want them to see I'm just fine all on my own." Charcoal explained. The Charizard had decided to stay in Seaport to be close to his childhood friends. His parents still travel the world but they come by much more often to see there son. "We should be getting home now too." T.j said stretching.

"Yeah." Amber sat up.

"Come on Feather, it'll be bed time soon." Seara added.

"Aw." she whined.

"I'll walk you guys home." Fin decided. Amber and T.j live together now they both had a huge falling out with there parents after they started dating. In fact there relationship was the subject. So they both moved out to live together. It didn't change too much, Fin and Seara have been getting closer too. "Oh, I almost forgot I have to go meet Ella." Flare gasped.

"This late?" Felix asked.

"I know, but don't worry I won't be long. I'll be back as soon as I can. Later!" She called running off. She ran through town and to the deepest part of the Berry woods. Ella met her here often. She had been teaching her to control her psychic power. Despite that she wasn't a psychic type yet and she didn't have much power Ella insisted. The Esbeon appeared from the trees as Flare ran up. "Sorry I'm late." She panted.

"It's fine. I did ask you to meet me so close to dark so consider us even. Have you been practicing?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. But I still don't get why I need to when I'm still not a Delphox yet." Flare said.

"You're level thirty, only six levels and you'll evolve. You need to be prepared, remember how the color of your tail changed before you evolved into a Braixen?" Ella responded. Flare nodded. "Well the red color is fading. By the time you reach level thirty five your tail will be solid yellow. I want you to be ready."

"Okay. Thanks." Flare sighed.

Ella smiled. "You're welcome. Now, show me what you can do." Flare sighed and turned to the cliff side. She focused all her power on moving the stones at the base. Slowly they lifted and floated up off the ground, higher and higher until she could set them on the top of the cliff. She sighed and dropped onto her knees panting. Ella flicked her tail. "Good job."

"That was kinda hard." Flare sighed.

"Well considering you couldn't move them even half way up last time it's a big improvement." Ella responded. "You're doing well."

"Thanks." Flare pulled herself up.

"Now, to tell you the truth the reason I wanted to see you was because Team Hope is needed at the guild." Ella said.

"What?! Okay why?" Flare asked.

"Wigglytuff didn't say." Ella shrugged.

"Okay well we have a mission tomorrow." Flare said.

"That's fine. You'll still have time to come after you're done." Ella responded. "It's getting dark. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then." Flare sighed. She got up and walked out of the trees. Her ears shot up as she spotted something in the sky. It was a shooting star that flew down past the cafe. Flare smiled and started to run. She ran to the cafe and got inside.

"There you are." Alice said as she came in.

"Oh hey Alice. I was talking to Ella." She explained.

"Psychic lessons again. I hope there not too hard." Alice responded.

"No not realy. Don't worry." Flare assured her.

"Okay, Felix's gone to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Alice said.

"Night." Flare responded, she hurried up the stairs and to her room. She flopped onto her bed and through her blanket over her, she was immediately taken by sleep and found herself in a foggy forest. "Hey guys." she called.

"Flare!" Felix appeared through the trees. She got up and ran over. "I thought you had you psychic lessons." Solgaleo was standing with Lunala. This was a common thing. Like most legendary Pokemon. Solgaleo and Lunala didn't like to be around a lot of other Pokemon. So they would visit Felix and Flare in there dreams. Now that they were safe and not on the run, there psychic connection was strong. "I did kinda. Ella said we need to go to the guild tomorrow." Flare explained.

"What for?" Felix asked.

"She said she doesn't know." Flare said.

"I hope there's not a problem." Lunala responded.

"Maybe he wants to talk about all the missing Pokemon." Felix suggested.

"Missing Pokemon?" Solgaleo asked.

"Most of our missions have been to find missing Pokemon." Flare explained.

"Wigglytuff could what us to help with what happened a few weeks ago." Felix said.

"You mean that lab that blew up." Flare responded.

"It blew up?" Solgaleo gasped.

"Yeah. There was a lab near Treasure town and the whole thing just when BOOM!" Flare mimicked and explosion with her paws.

"Completely out of the blue." Felix added.

"I hope no one was hurt." Solgaleo said.

"As far as we've hurde no one was." Flare responded.

"Perhaps it has to do with the Missions festival." Lunala suggested.

"The Missions festival?" Flare asked.

"Oh yeah!" Felix gasped. "The Missions festival is a huge thing. The HAPPI federation dose it every year. It's in Treasure town this year."

"Okay but what is it?" Flare responded.

"It's a celebration of the accomplishments made by rescue and exploration teams around the world. Aurora told me about it many times." Lunala explained.

"You weren't here for it last year. Alice used to take me when it was in the area." Felix added.

"Sounds cool." Flare gasped.

"It's the coolest!" Felix responded. Solgaleo laughed. "The two of you should be getting some sleep then."

"Take care. We'll talk again soon." Lunala added.

"Okay." Flare said.

"See you soon." Felix responded. The foggy forest faded away, and Flare drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Flare wake up it's time for breakfast!" Alice called. Flare sat up in bed. She yawned and stretched before shaking her head. She sleepy picked up her brush and started to brush her fur. Then put on her bow badge and key stone. The walked down stairs. The rest of the team was already there, Charcoal too. "Morning." She yawned.

"Hey, how was you lesson last night?" Amber asked.

"Short. Ella said we need to go to the guild after we're done with the mission." Flare explained.

"What for?" Fin asked.

"Don't know." Felix shrugged.

"So who's going on the mission?" Seara asked. Flare sat down at the counter and started eating her sticks. "The mission is to save a missing Puchana. In the open moor on the other side of town. So Flare Amber and I'll go." Felix decided.

"Aw." Seara sighed.

"Sorry but we'll need the strength against grass types." Felix said.

"It's kinda dumb that only three Pokemon can go on a mission." T.j pointed out.

"Well more can go if you get an ok form the HAPPI federashon." Amber responded.

"Yeah but they only do that for realy dangerous missions." Flare said.

"You can just go on the next one." Fin assured Seara. She grumbled a bit under her breath.

"I'll see you later." Amber said, she nuzzled T.j and leapt up from her seat.

"We won't take too long don't worry. Be ready to leave for the guild once we get back." Felix added.

"Okay." Seara sighed.

"Be careful." T.j said.

"We will don't worry." Amber responded.

"Bye guys." Flare called as they left.

"This should be an easy mission. We just have to get to the third floor." Felix said.

"That's good. Especially since we need to get to the guild after." Amber responded.

"Yeah." Flare added.

"I wonder what we're needed for." Amber said.

"We talked about it a bit but we don't realy know." Flare sighed.

"We'll find out when we get there. Let's focus on the mission for now come on, the Open moor is up ahead." Felix responded.

"We've never been in this dungeon before. Do you know what's in there?" Amber asked.

"I heard it's not much different from the Sunny field. Just more and stronger enemies." Felix explained.

"Not much to worry about then." Flare sighed.

"This looks like the entrance." Amber said.

"Yep." Felix lead the team in. The Open field was full of tall grass, they followed the path marked by trampled and shortened grass. "It's nice out here." Flare sighed.

"Yeah. The breeze feels good." Amber responded.

"The sun dose too." Felix added. Flare's ears shot up. "I can hear something moving in the grass."

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"It must be an enemy Pokemon." Felix said. "Come on, let's take a look." They walked forward and there was a Butterfree around the corner. Amber immediately quick attacked it sending it flying back, it flapped its wings to regain its balance, then beat them hard to hit her with a gust of wind. Flare shot a psybeam at it knocking it out of the air. "Good job you two." Felix said.

"That was easy." Flare sighed.

"Yeah, now let's go… this way." Amber suggested.

"Okay, I hope the stars aren't too far away" Flare said as they walked down the path.

"Do you hear anything else?" Felix asked.

"Not at the moment." Flare responded. "Do you sense any auras?"

"No, I guess there's nothing else around." Felix decided.

"Look there's the stares." Amber said.

"Great." Flare sighed. Felix lead the group up the stairs and. "Hey look! It's the stares to the third floor." He gasped.

"Let's go!" Amber said. They ran up to the third floor, and looked around. "Are there any Pokemon around here?" Amber asked.

"I don't hear anything." Flare said.

"I don't sense any auras ether." Felix added. "Come on, let's go this way." They walked down a path swords the South. As they came to a spot where the path intersected with another, a Wimhimsicott appeared. From his spot at the front of the group Felix hit it with an aura spear. It made her spin on the air when she stopped she sent bits of cotton into the air. "I got it." Flare stepped up and flame charged at the Whimsicott, sending her flying. She disappeared into the tall grass. "Great work Flare. Let's go!" Felix said.

"Thank you." Flare responded following the other two. They followed the path for a few minutes, taking a left term into a clearing, near the back wall, the little Pucheana was laying in the grass. "Whow!" Felix gasped.

"Is he hurt." Flare gasped as they ran over. Amber poked him with her paw and he didn't respond. Flare picked him up. "He's breathing, and he doesn't look to be sick or injured."

"Is he just a heavy sleeper." Felix suggested.

"That could be it. Or he passed out from exhaustion." Amber said.

"We'll worry about it later, we should get him back." Flare responded.

"Yeah. Take him to the clinic just to be safe. I'll go to the station and talk to the client." Felix decided.

"Okay." Flare nodded. Felix took hold of his badge and teleported them home. Flare and Amber started to walk to the clinic. "Poor thing." Flare sighed. "He's so little."

"Yeah, he's a cute little pup." Amber said.

"I hope his mom wasn't too worried." Flare responded.

"I'm sure she'll be worried now." Amber sighed.

"Yeah. I hope he'll be okay." Flare said. They walked into the clinic, Dr. Blissie was at the desk, when she saw the pair walk in she hurried over. "My goodness what happened?"

"We rescued him from the Open moor. He's unconscious but he doesn't seem to be hurt or sick." Flare explained.

"Oh dear. Did you try to wake him?" She asked.

"Yeah, not too hard though." Amber said.

"We'll. I'm sure it's not too much to worry about. He should wake up soon." Dr. Blissie decided. "Here, I'll find him someplace to sleep." Flare handed her the Poochyena and she cared him into the other room. A moment after, Felix walked in with a Mitieena. "Where's my son?!" She asked frantically.

"Don't worry mam' Dr. Blissie took him to a room. He's asleep but she said he should be fine and wake up soon." Amber explained.

Mitieena sighed with relief. "Oh thank you so much."

"Any time." Flare responded. Mitieena walked to the back.

"That's a relief." Felix sighed. "I'm glad he'll be okay."

"Me too." Flare added.

"Come on you two. We should get the others and get going so we can make it to Treasure town before it gets dark." Amber said.

"You're right. Let's go, the others should be whateing for us." Felix responded.

"It's been a while since we've been to Treasure town." Flare pointed out.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to see everyone again." Amber responded.

"I hope there all okay. There was an explosion down there a while back." Felix added.

"An explosion!" Amber gasped.

"You didn't hear?" Flare asked.

"There was a lab near town that blew up." Felix explained.

"Whow!" Amber gasped.

"Yeah it was crazy. I heard it from my room." Flare said.

"Even I herd it." Felix added.

"It must have been big." Amber responded.

"I don't know for sure, but I've heard it destroyed the building completely, and then some." Felix said.

"It was a miracle no one was hurt." Flare added.

"No kidding." Amber sighed.

"There you guys are. We've been waiting." Sears said. She and the others were standing outside the cafe.

"Sorry." Flare responded.

"What took you so long?" T.j asked.

"We had to take Poochyena to the clinic." Amber said.

"Oh no, what happened?" Fin responded.

"He was out cold. We don't know why, he wasn't hurt or sick." Flare explained.

"Is he going to be okay?" Charcoal asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Blissie said he'll be okay." Felix said.

"That's good." Sears responded.

"Lapres!" Felix called. The water Pokemon was so Tiny by the dock snoozing. She was woken by Felix's call and looked up. "Hello you guys. Need a ride?"

"Yeah. Treasure town." Flare said.

"All right then. All aboard." Lapress responded. They all climbed into her back and road the short trip to Treasure town. When they arrived the town was alive with activity, Pokemon were busy setting up stands and hanging decorations. "Is all this for the Missions festival?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, it's only a few days off. Whate until you see it, it'll be incredible!" Felix responded wavering his tail in excitement.

"Games and good all day and night!" Charcoal added.

"Have you guys ever been?" Flare said.

"Alice brought me with Felix a few times." Seara responded.

"I haven't, my parents thought it was beneath us." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Mom said it was a waste of Poke." T.j added.

"I've wondered through a few." Fin added. He put his arm over Seara's shoulders as they started to climb the hill to the guild. The got down the ladder and inside was just as busy as the town. "Hey! About time you kids got here!" Raze said.

"Hey dad!" Charcoal gasped He hugged his father. "I didn't know you would be here."

"You know me and your mother wouldn't miss the festival!" Raze responded.

"We would have been here sooner but our mission ran long." Flare said.

"That happens. We've been waiting for you guys, Wigglytuff says he's got a surprise for ya." Raze explained.

"A surprise?" Felix tilted his head.

"Wouldn't give it away. You'll have to ask him about it." Raze said.

"Do you know where he is?" Flare asked.

"Should be about somewhere. Take a look around and you should find him." Raze responded.

"Thanks. Come on Flare." Felix said. She followed him into the crowded room, it was easy to find Wigglytuff. He was talking with Chatot and Spark near the back of the room. "Guild master Wigglytuff." Felix called.

"Ah, you're here! Just in time." Wigglytuff responded

"Actually, there late." Chatot said.

"We cut them some slack they had a job to do." Spark added.

"What did you need to see us for?" Felix asked.

"We will need Team Hope's assistance for the festival of course!" Wigglytuff said.

"Awesome! Were happy to help." Flare responded.

"Yeah!" Felix added excitedly.

"Wonderful! Then I hope you'll be happy to know that the HAPPI federation has chosen Team Hope to leave the parade!" Wigglytuff announced.

"A parade!" Flare gasped.

"Are you serious!?" Felix responded.

"Of course. The federashon and all the guild leader agree you have earned this." Wigglytuff said. "Now go on, you have to tell your team."

"Ha! There are going to be so excited!" Flare gasped. She and Felix hurried off. Wigglytuff watched them go with a smile. As Flare followed Felix across the busy room, she didn't see the boards on the floor, and tripped. She landed on the floor with a small thud. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just clumsy." She looked up at a Blaziken, who held out his hand. She hesitated to take it, but did and he pulled her up. "I don't think I've seen you before." He said. Before Flare could answer Felix ran over. "Flare, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tripped." She sighed.

"You should be more careful. Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I said I'm fine Felix you don't have to worry so much." Flare laughed.

"Sorry." Felix rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The Blazeakin cleared his thought.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks for your help." Flare said. "Come on Felix." She pulled him by his paw towards the others. "Still shy huh?" Felix asked.

"You got me." she sighed.

"Hey you two. What did Wigglytuff say?" Charcoal asked.

"He said Team Hope is going to lead the parade for the festival this year!" Flare exclaimed.

"Lead a parade!? That's insane!" Seara gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber squealed.

"Congrats! That's mad prestige." Charcoal said.

"This is so cool!" Fin cheared.

"Waite until we tell Alice." Flare gasped.

"She's going to be so excited!" Felix responded.

"So those guys will be leading the parade this year?" Flare's ears shot up.

"Not fair! It's totally our tern."

"Wigglytuff says we have to 'earn it." Augh, so stupid."

"Why do they get to. We obviously deserve it way more."

"Flare?" Felix said.

"Yeah? What's up?" She responded.

"You were spacing out." Seara explained.

"Sorry." Flare sighed.

"It's fine." Felix said.

"So what are we supposed to do exactly?" T.j asked.

"I don't know." Felix shrugged.

"I guess we just help out for now." Flare said.

"Right, let's see if we can help." Charcoal responded.


	2. The Missions Festival

Sorry this chapter is a little late I hope you like it!

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Missions Festival

Flare sighed as she pulled herself out of bed. She and the others had worked hard all day yesterday, and were staying in a room at the guild. "How long is it going to take to finish setting up?" she asked.

"A few days probably." Amber responded. Flare sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll be done before you know it, besides, we'll have to work on getting ready for the parade too." Felix said.

"Yeah, all there is to do is decorating and there's plenty of Pokemon helping." Fin added.

"Wigglytuff said there'll be more Pokemon coming." T.j responded.

"There are still teams that have to come from other continents." Seara said.

"Other continents?" Fin asked.

"Yeah." Feix responded.

"There will be a lot of Pokemon coming from the Exposition society on the Air contact." T.j explained.

"Morning kiddies!" Spark said coming in.

"Hey Spark." Flare said.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Felix asked.

"Welp all the stalls for the games, food and performances are set up. So all there is to do is decorate." Spark responded. "Plus, all the new faces. I'm sure you'll meet plenty of new Pokemon."

"Sounds like fun." Fin said.

"Yeah." Flare added.

"Come on then, we've got work to do." Spark laughed. The group followed him out of the room. The guild was full of all kinds of Pokemon as they got ready for the day. "Speaking of meeting new Pokemon, who was that you two were talking with yesterday?" Charcoal asked.

"Oh, he said his name was Blaze, I didn't realy talk to him more then that." Flare said.

"Flare's still a bit shy around strangers." Felix explained.

"Aw come on Flare you don't need to be shy. All the Pokemon here are great I'm sure." Fin responded.

"Well, there are a few who are a bit… difficult." Spark sighed.

"Difficult?" Seara asked.

"Team Nasty." Charcoal rolled his eyes.

"That's one heck of a name." Fin said.

"Yeah, and it's spot on." Charcoal sighed.

"There not very pleasant that's for sure." Spark added.

"They always through a fit if there not in the parade which is every year." Charcoal said. Flare remembered the three she had heard complaining yesterday. Could that have been them.

"_There you all are."_ Ella appeared from the crowd.

"Hey Ella." Flare gasped.

"_It's good to see you all." _Ella responded.

"You too." Felix smiled.

"Oh yeah, Ella and I have some Pokemon we want to introduce you and Flare too." Spark said.

"Okay." Felix responded. "We'll see you guys later."

"See yeah." Charcoal said. Felix and Flare followed Spark and Ella into one of the other rooms, there were several Pokemon inside talking together. "About time you got here." A Delcatty in pink glasses said.

"Don't be so impatient Satin." The Septile by her responded.

"Okay everyone, this is Felix and Flare from team Hope." Spark explained. "Felix, Flare, these guys are team Purple, team Riverside, and Team Garden."

"H-hi." Flare waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you guys. My name's Satin, and this is Blade." the Delcatty said. The Septile waved.

"I'm Storm and this is Iris." A Dewott put an arm around the neck of the Servine next to him.

"Hey." she added.

"This is Fog, and I'm Blossom." A Bayleaf said.

"What's up." The Frogadier smiled.

"These guys are all like us." Spark explained.

"'Like us'?" Felix asked.

"One of us was found by the other with no memory whatsoever and ended up saving the world. It's a kind of a pattern." Blade said.

"Whow, all of us were like that?" Flare gasped.

"Several of us use to be human as well." Iris added.

"Human!" Felix gasped.

Flare tilted her head. "I don't know what a human is."

"A human is a creature that lived in this world thousands of years ago. But they don't exist here anymore. Humans and Pokemon use to live together. No one knows why there not around anymore." Spark explained.

"So some of you came from another world?" Felix asked. Iris, Blade, Blossom, and Ella raised there hands. "Whow." Felix said.

"All of us who were human, well except for Blossom returned to our home world after we saved this one. But came back after a while." Blade added.

"I couldn't leave Storm to look after the team alone. Who knows what would have happened." Iris said.

"Hey! Don't be so mean like that." Storm whined. Iris giggled.

"You're human too Ella." Flare said.

She nodded. "That fact and that I'm from a timeline that no longer exists made me disappear. But Spark found a way to bring me back."

"So all of you had one of you disappear?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, in our case, Fog was kind a Mew reincarnated. Long story." Blossom said.

"That's kinda insane." Flare responded.

"There's a new seprit Mew now." Fog added.

"Thank goodness we haven't had that happen to us." Felix sighed.

"Yeah. I don't think I could handle that." Flare flicked her tail.

"Lucky for you two I don't think either of you would have a reason to disappear." Spark responded.

"Even if you did you'd still be together again in the end. If your like us then I know you care about each other more then you can say." Satin said. She glanced up at Blade who met her gaze and smiled to himself. "Always so dramatic."

"Dramatic! I'll show you dramatic! You overgrown weed!" Satin responded.

"Calm down, you're only proving my point." Blade laughed. Felix Flare, and several of the others started to laugh too. "Any way. All of us have formed a little group of our own." Spark said.

"The heroes of the world! We've all saved the world once so we'll work together to save it again if we have to." Storm announced.

"Cool!" Flare gasped.

"And if we find others like us we'll help them out in there advenchers to save the world. Like Ella and Spark did for you." Blossom added.

"That sounds awesome." Felix responded.

"Yeah." Flare said.

"Sence you guys are still young too you can look to any of us for anything." Ella added.

"Thanks." Flare smiled.

"Come on everyone, we need to get back to work helping the others." Spark said. They headed out of the guild hall. Looking out over the town from on top of the hill they could see all the Pokemon getting ready for the festival. Flare stopped a moment to enjoy the breeze ruffling through her fur. "Come on Flare." Felix called.

"Coming." She responded. She ran up to him and they started walking down the stairs. "Hey Felix, do you still remember the promise we made?"

"You mean before we fought the Ultra Beasts? Of course, how could I forget." he said.

"Well we were talking about one of us disappearing back there, It made me think of it." Flare explained. "It's a promise I intend to keep."

"Same here. Honestly I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Even the thought." Felix crossed his arms over his chest hugging himself and rubbing his wounded arm. Flare flicked her tail. Felix had lost his parents when he was young, she though maybe that's why he's so protective over his friends now. He's afraid to lose someone again. She couldn't fathom living without him eather. The idea was, uncomfortable to think about. "Don't worry Felix. I promised remember. This Pokemon doesn't break promises." Flare said. She took his paw. "I'm stuck to you like glue."

"Thanks." Felix smiled and his face flushed a bit. Flare couldn't help but think of how cute he looked when he was embarrassed. "Let's go see if anyone needs some help with the decorations." Felix said.

"Okay." she responded. As they walked down the street, Felix spotted Charcoal flying overhead, hanging a string of small flags from the tops of buildings. "Hey Charcoal!" Felix called waving to him. Charcoal finished hanging the string and landed in front of them. "Hey love birds."

"We're not!" Felix's face turned red again, as he realized he was still holding Flare's paw. She giggled a bit at his reaction. "Any way, what are you up too?"

"I was just hanging these up. But I'm all done now. I wonder what else there is to do. Dosen't look like much. We should be ready for the festival by lunch." Charcoal said.

"That's good. Once everything is done we'll have to focus on the parade. No one's realy told us much about it." Flare responded.

"True. I wonder what exactly we'll be doing in the parade." Felix thought aloud.

"You guys will be leading it, I bet it'll be cool." Charcoal said.

"So you guys are in team Hope?" Flare's ears shot up, the Beanett from yesterday was standing behind them. "Yeah, my name is Felix, and this is Flare." he responded.

"Hello." she added.

The Beanett scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me, you two are hardly grown."

"Does that matter?" Flare asked.

"I'm surprised you got in at this age." Beanett explained.

"Got in, We started it, with Seara too of course." Felix said.

"Felix is our leader." Flare added.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Beanett responded.

"Nope." Charcoal said.

"Hey guys! Come on we could use some help over here." Gothitelle called.

"Coming!" Flacre responded dragging Felix after her, Charcoal followed too.

"I need some help setting up the targets for the shooting game." Gothitelle explained.

"I can help. I've been practicing my psychic power with Ella." Flare responded.

"Great. I'll put up the nails, and you hang the targets." Gothitelle said.

"Got it." Flare nodded.

"Hey Flare, Charcoal and I are going to go help over there." Felix called.

"K" Flare responded. Ghothitelle started to lift the nails with her telekinesis and hammer them into the back wall of the both. "You're good at that." Flare said.

"We'll I've had years of practice, don't worry. It'll be easier when you're a psychic type." Gothitelle responded.

"Yeah, that's what I guessed." Flare sighed.

"By the way Flare, what's up with you and Felix?" Gothitelle asked.

"What do you mean?" she responded.

"You know, you're relationship." Gothitelle explained.

"Oh that." Flare gasped. "Well nothing realy, I guess."

"That's it?" Gothitelle responded.

Flare started putting up the targets. "Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?"

Gothitelle snickered. "A couple of the others made a bet the other day."

"A bet?" Flare asked.

"Yes, they bet that the two of you would be a couple by now." Gothitelle explained.

"Huh!?" Flare broke her concentration and dropped the targets. "Oh, shoot I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Gothitelle laughed. She started picking them up. "We haven't seen you guys in a while and you two were so close back then."

"We're still close." Flare responded. "I guess I just never realy thought about that kind of stuff."

"I guess you're not the type to worry so much about these things." Gothitelle smiled.

"Yeah. I guess not." Flare laughed.

"Hey there ladies." the Blaziken from yesterday had appeared, Gothitelle rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Hello Torch."

"It's nice to see you again Gothitelle, and you must be the girl I met yesterday. Too bad we didn't have time to talk then." he responded. Flare folded back her ears and searched for words to respond. This guy talked funny, and she felt uncomfortable more than anything, and her shyness wasn't helping.

"Flare's shy leave her be. Besides she doesn't need to be talking to a flirt like you." Gothitelle said.

"Aw don't be like that I'm just trying to be friendly." Torch responded.

"Sure, how about you go find something to do and be helpful for once." Gothitelle snapped. She continued arguing with him, Flare's attention was drawn to where Felix was helping Charcoal and Simiesage carie boxes of food to one of the stals. Felix set down a box of oran berries and stopped to rest for a second, he looked up and noticed her watching him. He smiled and waved at her. Flare smiled softly and waved back. She'd had the thought in the back of her mind for a while, she was unsure of her own feelings for some time now. After all, she didn't know anything about love. Maybe she should keep what Gothitelle had said in mind. Flare went back to hanging the targets, Gothitelle started to help when Torch left, grumbling to herself. "Stupid, unhelpful, flirtatious, pompous, jerk."

"Are you okay?" Flare asked.

"Yeah." she sighed. "That boy just… augh."

"I guess he does this a lot." Flare said.

"Yes, he seems to care more about picking up girls then his duties. Thankfully if his team leader is around she can keep him under control." Gothitelle sighed.

"What team is he from?" Flare asked.

"Team Burn. Hazle is there leader's name. She's a Glameow." Gothitelle explained.

"Cool." Flare said.

"There, now this both is all set." Gothitelle sighed. "Thanks for your help."

"Any time." Flare smiled.

"Let's see if we can find anything else that needs done." Gothitelle said. Flare nodded. They walked out of the both, as they did Felix came up to them. "You guys done."

"Yep." Flare responded.

"We could use some help over here." Felix pointed to a large stack of crates.

"Okay." Gothitelle said. She and Flare started to help move the crates of food to the food stalls. They were heavy, and Flare had a hard time carrying some of them. Plus there were a lot. It took them a while to finish. When they did the sun was high in the sky over Treasure town. The sound of someone tapping on a mic filled the air and got everyone's attention. Wigglytuff was standing up on the stage that had been built for the performances. "Attenchon everyone, thanks to all your hard work, the festival is ready!" he announced. Everyone cheared. "Now let's go back to the guild for lunch."

Flare sighed and stretched. "Finally. I'm starving."

"So what's going to happen after lunch?" Felix asked.

"Well we have the rest of today off. The festival starts tomorrow and goes on for three days. The parade will be the final event before we close down and clean up." Spark explained.

"Shouldn't we practice for the parade or something?" Amber responded.

"_There'll be a practice run everyday, after the festivities are over for the night."_ Ella explained.

"Who else will be in the parade?" Seara asked.

"We don't know for sure but you can count on seeing us." Spark said.

"That's great." Amber gasped.

"Have you been in the parade before?" Flare responded.

"Yeah, we're in it most every year." Spark explained.

"Whow." Felix said.

"Come on you guys! They got all kinds of good food." Seara called.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Flare responded running after her. They all ate lunch together, the room was quite loud as everyone talked. Flare got a chance to talk to Mimikyu, and Mischievous. She was tired after all the work they had done that day. So Flare decided to go back to there room for a while. Amber came with her. She flopped down on her bed and sighed loudly. "So what did you do all day?" Amber asked.

"I helped put up some targets and move crates of food and stuff." Flare responded. "You."

"T.j and I were helping with some of the games. He helped me out a lot." Amber said. Flare closed her eyes and focused on her thoughts for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Amber asked.

"No, just thinking." Flare responded.

"About what? Did someone upset you?" Amber tilted her head.

"No, just something Gothitelle and I were talking about earlier." Flare explained.

"Oh yeah, what did she say?" Amber asked.

Flare sat up. "Apparently someone made a bet that Felix and I would be dating by now."

"Realy?" Amber laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Flare asked.

"Nothing nothing, I just think it's stupid to bet on something like that." Amber explained.

"Yeah?" Flare flicked her tail and looked at her bag. She pulled out her diary and flipped through the pageis. Amber watched with a look of curiosity on her face. Flare looked up at her from over the book and sighed. "You want to read it."

"What? Of course not." Amber gasped. Flare raised an eyebrow, not deceived by Amber's disinterested tone. "Okay maybe just a little." Amber waved her tails. "I can't help being curious."

"Let me ask you something… I've been thinking about this for a while… well just read this." She handed the book to Amber who looked over the page she had turned too. "I've actually had this on my mind for a while, and I honestly don't realy know what to think."

"Well, I can't tell you what to feel. But it seems you've got something going on here. T.j and I just kinda happened but relationships are complicated. It's up to you to decide what you want." Amber said.

"Thanks, your right." Flare sighed. "How did you figure out you were in love with T.j?"

"Well I was always fond of him. When we first met it was kinda like, lillipup love you know. I thought he was cute and strong and cool. But after he sacrificed himself to save Felix, and even me… And when he was gone I realy missed him, I couldn't stop thinking of him, dreaming of him. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Amber shrugged. "Once he was back he was so kind, and always there for me, when we were underground, and during the battles. It's hard to explain. I just can't help it." Flare smiled, she realized she'd been thinking of Felix as she talked.

"Hey!" Seara popped through the door. "What's up lazy bones."

"Hey Seara." Flare responded.

"We're just having some girl talk." Amber added.

"Oh yeah." Seara looked down and noticed Flare's dairy. "Hey, you let her read it but not me."

"Don't be upset. Flare just wanted to ask about something." Amber said. Seara grumbed to herself pretending to be mad.

"Well maybe if you didn't try to read it without my permission." Flare responded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seara rocked back on her heels.

"Seara, you don't go snooping like that." Amber said.

"Don't worry about it, it's just Seara being Seara." Flare sighed.

"True." Seara shrugged. Amber laughed and shook her head.

"Hey guys!" Felix ran up to the room. "Wigglytuff wants us to come with him. We're going to see the lab."

"The lab? The one that blew up?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, come on." Felix responded. The girls followed him out of the room.


	3. Max And His Lab

Sorry it's late agein, hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Max And His Lab

"So this who place just went up in flames?" Fin asked.

"Yes, it was a catastrophic event." Wigglytuff sighed.

"So what are we doing here then?" T.j responded.

"To see a friend." Wigglytuff lead the group across the path of gravel, the rest of the area was singed and laden with ash. What remained of the building, halved walls and ruble, sat at the center.

"This place, it has a strange aura to it." Felix said.

"A place can have an aura?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, normally it's because it's haunted." Felix explained.

"Haunted? Like, with ghosts?" T.j responded.

"Well, ghost Pokemon." Felix said.

"Aw." Seara sighed.

"So why does this place have an aura?" Flare asked.

"I think it's because of the energy from the explosion, or maybe, the experiments that were done here." Felix said.

"Well, this place was for experiments on DNA." Wigglytuff responded.

"What kind of experiments?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, the head scientist won't say anything." Wigglytuff sighed. He lead them through what would have been the door.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Flare said.

"Don't worry. It's safe." Wigglytuff responded.

"What ever blew up this place it must have been powerful." T.j pointed out.

"No kidding." Fin sighed.

"Why would someone still be here?" Flare wondered.

"The head scientist hangs around to try and find out what happened." Wigglytuff explained. "Max!" After a moment of silence an Elgem flew out of the ruble.

"Hello guild master Wigglytuff." he sighed.

"How are you Max?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Better then I could be." He responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Wigglytuff explained.

"With a hole team?" Max tilted his head.

"Team Hope hasn't been to see the lab yet." Wigglytuff responded.

"Yeah, and it's destroyed." Max said.

"Have you had any luck?" Wigglytuff asked.

"No, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." and with that Max flew away.

"Max whate!" Wigglytuff called, but he didn't listen. Wigglytuff sighed defeatedly.

"What's up with him?" Seara asked.

"Is he always like this?" T.j added.

"I'm afraid so." Wigglytuff responded. "Come on, it's getting late you don't want to miss your first practice."

"Where does he live?" Felix asked.

"Here, he doesn't leave." Wigglytuff sighed.

"Is that safe, like out alone in the middle of all this destruction." Amber wondered.

"I don't know, but he refuses to leave, and he's not too friendly." Wigglytuff said.

"I kinda feel bad for the poor guy." Flare responded.

"Me too." Fin sighed.

"Were there others in the lab?" Amber asked.

"Yes, but Max was the only one here when it blew up." Wigglytuff said.

"Was he hurt?" T.j responded.

"Luckily no, he got out before most of the damage was done." Wigglytuff explained.

"That was lucky." Flare sighed.

"Indeed." Wigglytuff said as he lead them out of the woods and back into town, some of the other teams were gathered around in the square. "That's the parade practice. I'll see you all later."

"Okay." Felix responded. They walked up to the group. Spark spotted them and looked up. "There you are, back just in time."

"What were you guys up to?" Satin asked.

"Wigglytuff wanted us to go with him to see the lab." Flare explained.

"The one that blew up? What's it like?" Fog responded.

"Vary burnt." Seara said.

"Almost the whole building is gone." Fin added.

"And Max is still living out there?" Iris asked.

"Yep." Felix sighed.

"That's odd." A Glameow said.

"Odd is Max's middle name." Blade sighed.

"We'll worry about the scientist later, we have a parade to worry about." Ella said.

"Right." Spark responded.

"What is there to do?" Fin asked.

"Well we need to work out the order, and realy all we do in the parade is walk and do tricks and stuff." Satin explained.

"As far as the order goes the HAPPI federation picked Team Hope to lead." Spark responded.

"So who'll go after?" Storm asked.

"I have an idea, Team Hope is the youngest team in the parade, so maybe we could go from youngest to oldest." Blossom suggested.

"That's a great idea, you're so smart Blossom." Torch said.

"Hush you." The Glameow next to him swated him with her tail.

"Hey, Hazel you're so mean." he whined.

"No, you're just an idiot." she retorted.

"Okay okay, are we all agreed with Blossom's idea?" Spark asked. Everyone responded with yes or okay and such.

"So then it'll be Team Hope, Burn, Garden, Riverside, Lightning, then Purple." Ella said.

"Get in order and we'll start the practice." Spark responded.

"Where are we going exactly?" Felix asked.

"Let's just go down main street for now." Spark said. Felix nodded. The teams got into there order, Flare stuck closely to Felix, unfermilyer with the members of Team Burn she was still warie around them, and she was afraid Torch would try to talk to her. Felix lead the group up the street. "Okay, start trying some tricks with your moves." Spark called.

"Like this?" Flare moved up closer to Felix spinning her branch and dancing around as she walked.

"That's great Flare." Felix said. She stopped for a moment to curtsy, Felix looked at his paws in thought and formed a bone in one paw as per his bone rush attack. He came up to Flare and took her paw, spinning the bone and dancing with her. "Hey Seara, catch!" Fin called throwing her a ball of water, she caught it and it turned to ice at one touch of her claws. Seara smiled mischievously and through it back hitting Fin in the face, the ball of ice shattering into a million pieces. Amber and T.j began to do tricks with there flames as they dashed about the others. Everyone else joined in, messing around and doing tricks with there powers. But then. As they danced Flare slipped on some of Seara's ice, she fell pulling Felix down with her, Fin got distracted and his water sprayed all over T.j and Amber, with her long bangs in her face, the Ninetails ran straight into Seara knocking them both over. Everyone else behind them ran into each other as the parade came to a sudden stop. Satin sat up and shook her head to gather her bearings. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Spark sighed.

"Sorry about that." Amber said pulling herself off Seara, who's power had frozen her wet fur.

"It's fine." she sighed.

"Sorry T.j" Fin cringed.

"I'm fine." the Houndoom sighed, he shook himself off sending water droplets flying, Amber did the same, but she sent tiny icicles flying, Flare ducked as a few flew over her head.

"Sorry!" Amber gasped.

"It's fine." Flare responded as Felix pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay." she sighed dusting the bits of ice off her fur.

"This is why we practice." Iris sighed.

"Yeah! We'll have to keep out of each other's way." Storm added.

"This one was kinda on me, Sorry." Seara said.

"It's okay." Flare responded.

"It's getting dark, we'll call it good for today." Spark decided.

"That was realy good dancing Flare." Amber said.

"Oh yeah?" she brushed her bangs aside nervously.

"You looked like a ballerina." Flare dared not turn around to look at Torch.

"Who are you?" Seara asked.

"The name is Torch a preacher." he responded.

"Seara." she said.

"What a lovely name, I've never heard anything like it." Torch responded.

"My dad was nervous, couldn't talk, or spell." Seara explained.

"You're from Team Burn right?" Fin asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"And he's a pain in the tail!" Hazel appeared lasing her tail annoedly.

"What, you're so mean Hazel." Torch whined.

"Ignore this player, come on." Hazel responded. Torch followed after her and left with the Glameow and a Scrafty. "What's up with them?"

"Gothitelle said that Touch is a 'stupid unhelpful flirtatious pompous jerk." Flare said.

"Realy?" Amber asked.

"Under her breath." Flare responded.

"The curse of good hearing." Amber said.

"Hey Flare." Fin responded he came up next to her and whispered as softly as he could. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." she responded.

"Cool." he breathed.

"That's why she doesn't like thunderstorms, the sounds are too loud for her." T.j said. Flare nodded. Felix stretched and yawned. "Let's get back to the guild, I'm ready for bed."

"Me too." Seara sighed. The group walked into the guild hall and after dinner went back to there rooms as they walked in Flare collapsed into a heap in her bed. "Ah, I could sleep for a week."

"Me too." Amber sighed.

"Hey guys wate until you hear this." Seara said.

"What kind of crazy story do you have this time?" Felix responded.

"Ha ha very funny." Seara rolled her eyes.

"Well what is it?" Fin asked.

"I was talking with Mimikyu and she told me about the monster that's been running around town as of late." Seara said.

"A monster?" T.j tilted his head.

"Another fairy tale." Felix responded.

"Say what you want but listen to this. She said that there have been rumors of some kind of creacher that's responsible for all the missing Pokemon cases." Seara explained.

"A creacher?" Flare said.

"Kidnapping Pokemon?" Amber added.

"Yeah! There have been several missing Pokemon, who, after being found by a rescue team, have no memory at all of how they ended up lost in the first place." Seara responded.

"How could they not remember?" Felix asked.

"No one knows." Seara said in a spookie voice.

"Hey Team Hope." Chatot appeared in the door.

"What's up?" Felix asked.

"Alice has forwarded a letter to you all." he explained, dropping the envelope into Felix's lap.

"Thanks." Felix responded.

"Any time." Chatot said, flipping off.

"Who's it from?" Flare asked. Felix picked up the envelope and opened it, Unfolding the paper inside and looking over it. "It's from Miss. Mightiena."

"Pucheana's mom?" Amber gasped.

Felix nodded. "She said that he's awake now but he doesn't remember how he ended up lost in the open more."

"HA! The monster got him!" Seara shouted.

"Yeah but why kidnap someone and just leave them somewhere." Flare said.

"Uhhhh…" Seara sat back down.

"It is a mystery." T.j responded.

"Yeah." Flare said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to hit the hay. Night." Felix sighed. The others all said there goodnight and went to sleep.


	4. Short Tempers

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Short Tempers

"Okay guys! Let's give it another shot!" Spark called. With that the parade practice began, They had spent the morning working out there parts individually and now it was time to put them all together. Flare and Felix danced together at the front, exactly what kind of dance it was they didn't know, they were just having fun with it. Twirling around, Flare spinning her branch and Felix his bone. Flare was having fun, everyone was. Felix took her paw and spun her around as they danced. They were both smiling. They reached the end of main street and came to a stop.

"We made it to the end of the street this time!" Fin cheered.

"That was great guys!" Storm added.

"Good job." Ella said.

"We still have a few kinks to work on. But we'll be well prepared when parade day gets here." Spark responded.

"Wonderfull!" Wigglytuff cheered walking up.

"Thanks. We worked realy hard." Satin said.

"No kidding, I thought Felix was going to fall over from all that spinning." Seara teased.

"I was getting a little dizzy." Felix admitted.

"Should we rework the routine?" Flare asked.

"No no, it's fine." Felix responded.

"It looks realy pretty." Amber said.

"Yeah, you guys are realy good at this." Hazel added.

"You're such a beautiful dancer." Torch responded. Hazel whacked him in the face with her tail.

"Honestly Flare's the only one whos any good. I'm not realy a dancer." Feilx chuckled.

"Oh come on you're great." Flare insisted.

"Not as good as you." Felix said.

"Come on now everyone! It's time to open the gates!" Wigglytuff responded. Everyone cheared excitedly as they started to walk towards the town entrance. Flare hummed to herself as she walked next to Felix and the others.

"HA! If that's dancing I'm a fairy type." Flare's ears shot up.

"They were just twirling around like idiots, 'oh look at us we're so in love.' If the adince likes that preformance they must be blind or stupid."

"I don't get why he hangs around that girl so much any way? What's so special about her?"

"No kidding, I heard she's got these scars all over her face! No wonder she keeps them covered they must be uuugllyy."

"Not that she's pretty any way. I mean look at those ears, there bigger the her face."

"She's got a stick in her tail too, how hard is it to keep your fur clean."

"She must smell like ash and smoke too."

"I hired she eats sticks!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Ew!"

"Speaking of eating, did you see her yesterday? She was eating like a pig!"

"HA no joke there." Flare's heart sink, and what felt like a stone settle into her stomach. She knew everything they said was wrong but. It still hurt. Her ears folded back and her pace slowed. She didn't want her friends to see that she was crying. She let her bangs fall over her face to hide her tears and she fixed her gaze on the ground. "Flare?" she hardly noticed that Felix had let his own speed slow to stay at her side. Had he sensed her pain? "Are you okay?" Flare quickly hid her sadness and looked up at him with a smile lifting her ears. "Yeah, what made you ask?" Felix gave her a sad look. "I don't need to sense your aura to know when you're upset."

"I'm fine, it's nothing. No big deal realy." She insisted.

Felix folded back his ears and kept up his worried look. He knew she was lying. "Come on Flare, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Flare sighed knowing Felix's protective nature would not allow him to let this go. "I just heard someone saying something about me. That's all."

"Who? What did they say?" Felix responded.

"It's fine it dosen't matter." she sighed.

"Yes it does if there saying things that hurt you you can't just do nothing." Felix insisted. Flare sighed again, she took his paw and pulled him to a spot where a line of trees met the hillside path up to the guild hall. Once she was sure no one would hear them she took a deep breath before she explained. "They said that, our dance was bad and they made fun of my branch, and my scars, and my ears, and how I eat sticks." Flare couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes, and how she started to shake as she spoke. "And they said that my scars must be ugly and my ears are to big. A-and."

"What!?" Felix gasped quite obviously mad. "How could they that's just curle." He took her face in his paws, bushing back her bangs revealing her scars, and gave her a determined look. "Don't ever listen to them okay! You're ears are beautiful, and you're scars are just bagis for how tough you are. There just jealous of how amazing you are."

Flare blinked in surprise then smiled and held his paws still pressed against her cheeks. "You realy think so?" Felix's face instantly turned red as what he said sunk in. He quickly let her go and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "W-well dugh, I mean, who wouldn't." Flare giggled her own face tinted pink, she found his nervousness charming. Like a cute little kid. She huged him tightly skillfully avoideing the spick on his chest. "I think you're pretty amazing too." This calmed his nerves and he hugged her back resigning his muzzle on her head. "Felix! Flare! Where are you!" Seara's voice broke the silence.

"Come on, we should go." Felix said.

"K" Flare responded her good mood replenished. They walked out of the trees and found Seara standing on the path. She saw them and gave the pare a suspicious smile. "Now where have you two been, off all alone?"

"We were just talking, Flare heard some Pokemon saying some realy mean stuff about her." Felix explained.

"What!? How dare they! Point em' out to me Flare I'll freeze them solid!" Seara growled.

"I-it's fine Seara. Making popsicles won't help." Flare said.

"Who was it anyway?" Felix asked.

Felix crossed his arms and closed his eyes, swishing his tail as he thought for a moment. "I think I'm going to talk to Wigglytuff about this. We'll leave it up to him to deal with team Nasty."

"I think that's a good idea. He's an authority figure he can do something if they get out of hand." Flare said.

"Oh all right." Seara sighed. "But I hope they get what's coming to em'."

"I'll talk to Wigglytuff. You guys go meet up with the others, the festival will be opening soon." Felix responded.

"Okay, but if anyone messes with Flare while I'm around there getting a one way ticket to ouchvill." Seara said. The three made there way to the town entrance where everyone was whateing. Felix spotted Wigglytuff up near the front of the group he navigated his way through the crowd and soon found himself behind Wigglytuff. "Guild master Wigglytuff."

"Oh! Hello Felix, I thought you would be with your team." he said.

"I know but I need to talk to you. It's important." Felix explained.

"Oh dear. What kind of important?" Wigglytuff responded.

"Uh… I don't know the spectrum." Felix said.

"It's fine just give me one moment." Wigglytuff turned to Chatot. "Open the gate!"

"Open the gate!" Chatot repeated.

"There, now let's come over here and you can tell me what's wrong." Wigglytuff said. He lead Felix away from the group to a small clearing near the gate. "Now what seems to be the trouble?"

"Flare heard Team Nasty saying some nasty things about her." Felix responded.

"Oh my my my, what kind of nasty things?" Wigglytuff asked.

"She said they were making fun of her, calling her scars and her ears ugly. And just generally talking trash behind her back." Felix explained.

"How unpleasant. This is behavior I simply can not tolerate. Yes indeed." Wigglytuff decided. "I will worry about them, for now try and keep Flare from overhearing such nonsense."

"That's kinda hard, Flare's got crazy good hearing. She can probably hear us right now." Felix sighed.

"Yes that's right. You did talk to her yes? And tell her she should disregard them." Wigglytuff asked.

"Absolutely. Not a single one of her friends would let her believe any of that garbage." Felix said.

"Good. I'll come up with a suitable punishment for them yes sir. Just make sure Flare does not let them get under her skin." Wigglytuff responded.

"Don't even need to ask." Felix smiled.

"In deed. Now you go and have fun with your friends yes." Wigglytuff said.

"Okay, thanks Wigglytuff." Felix responded.

"Always happy to help." Wigglytuff smiled. He waited for Felix to go before he let this smile fade. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong guild master?" Chatot asked landing at Wigglytuff's feet.

"I'm just so tired of Team Nasty being so, Nasty." he responded.

"What is it this time? Property damage, fighting with other guild members?" Chatot's tone was calm yet anoyed.

"They were speaking badly about Flare behind her back." Wigglytuff sighed.

"Realy!?" Chatot gasped.

"And she heard them too." Wigglytuff said.

"That child's hearing is a blessing and a curse." Chatot sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Wigglytuff thought for a moment. "Tell Team Nasty they'll be changing jobs for the festival."

"To what guild master?" Chatot asked.

" The clean up crew." Wigglytuff decided.

"Yes sir." Chatot said before flying off.

"Are you serious!" Amber gasped.

"Mhmm." Flare nodded.

"That's just horrible, making fun of you for things you can't help." Fin said. T.j flicked his tail oddly silent. Flare guessed it was because he was once in Team Nasty's shoes.

"Wigglytuff said we shouldn't worry about them and they'll be punished." Felix responded.

"I hope it's something good." Seara growled.

"They taking it too far that's for certain." T.j finally said. Amber draped her curtan of tails over him understandingly. "Let's drop the subject okay. We have the whole day to enjoy the festival let's not let it go to waste."

"Speaking of the festival, it looks kinda empty." Flare said.

"Yeah, I remember way more Pokemon being here when I was a kid." Charcoal added.

"I bet everyone's afraid cuz' of the monster." Seara gasped.

"Here we go again." Felix sighed.

"Hey! Didn't we all decide there's something off going on here?" Seara said.

"Yeah but a monster is not the answer." T.j responded.

"I could be a Pokemon, or an illness." Amber guessed.

"Your not the only one who reads books Amber, I've read plenty to know that this is most definitely a classic monster hiding in the shadows." Seara said.

"Yeah but all the books you read are fiction. As in not realy." Amber responded.

"Well, I did do some looking into this and it is quite odd." Fin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Flare asked.

"All the missing Pokemon were from more or less the same area." Fin picked up a stick from the ground and started to each a map in the dirt. "The first few incidences were here in Treasure town. Over time they spread to Pokemon for the general area, and then to Pokemon who live out in the middle of nowhere between Treasure town and other towns. "The readous is so close to Seaport." Felix said.

"What if this starts happening to our friends, or family!" Seara gasped.

"The HAPPI federation's been putting a lot of investigation into it but they've come up empty." Fin responded.

"At least the trend ends up with Pokemon being found." Charcoal said.

"Yeah but with no memory of how they got lost. I know how scary it can be to not know what happened to you." Flare sighed.

"Is there any other connection between the Pokemon who were taken?" Felix asked.

"Kinda? Well the first Pokemon to disappear like this was a Caterpi. But as the list goes on the Pokemon get stronger, Ratatat, Sentrit, Brayloom, all the way up to Driftblim." Fin explained.

"That's odd." T.j said.

"Clearly the monster is trying to fight stronger and stronger Pokemon until it gets to the top!" Seara responded.

"Enough with the crazy Seara." Charcoal sighed.

"I'll show you crazy." she growled.

"Okay guys, let's just go enjoy the festival like Amber said. I don't want to think about all this right now." Flare sighed.

"Yeah." Felix added.

"Speaking of I have to get going anyway. My folks are waiting for me." Charcoal said.

"We'll see you later." Felix responded. Charcoal nodded before taking off in flight.

"Now that you say I could go for some food." Seara decided.

"All the yummy smells are killing me." Fin added.

"Yeah let's go!" Amber said. And so they headed off to have fun, Felix and Flare ended up separated from the rest of the group. But they just walked around playing games and having fun. Watching some of the performances that the other teams had set up. Felix was no good at the games. He may have some good luck sometimes but it seems to backfire every time he tries a carnival game, horribly. Throwing a ball or a hoop or even a hacky sack sends it bouncing off several objects before flying back to whack him in the head. Anything with water gets him soaked and heavy objects get dropped on his paws. Flare wasn't any better but her failures were much less destructive. But despite all Felix's minor injuries they were having all kinds of fun. They laughed together as they walked down the lines of games. "What are we going to play next?" Felix asked.

"Hmmm…" Flare looked over the different stalls lining the street. Suddenly she spotted a game with many plush priseis hanging above. One in particular caught her eye. "Look over there Felix!" She gasped pointing it out. They walked over. The plushis were of all different kinds of Pokemon in little customs. "There so cute!" Flare squealed.

"Yeah? How do you win one?" Felix asked the Pokemon running the game. Flare didn't recognise her, she must have been from a team she didn't know. The Deerling smiled, "It's simple realy, you just have to toss one of the sacks through the hoop."

"Sounds easy enough." Flare said. The Deerling handed her a small pile of hacky sacks. Flare tried to throw them through the hoop but she eather didn't through hard enough to high to low, or not far enough. "Aw." Flare sighed.

"Here, let me try." Felix said.

"You sure?" Flare asked.

"Yeah." he responded. He picked up one of the sacks and through it, the sack bounced off the back of the stall and hit him in the face so fast he didn't know what happened. He fell down on his back. "Ow…" he sighed.

"Felix you did it!" Flare said kneeling down beside him.

"I did!" he gasped sitting up.

"Yeah! I bounced off the back of the wall after it went through the hoop." Flare explained.

"Ha! Take that carnival game!" Felix laughed. "What'd you get?" Flare giggled as she showed him the prize. It was a little Riolu plush, with a sword in it's paw and a red cape. "He reminded me of you." Flare explained. Felix blinked as his face flushed a bit. "Here, let me help you." she grabbed his paw and pulled him up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." he responded.

"Come on, there's still all kinds of games to play." Flare said dragging Felix off by his paw. He watched as Flare held the little Riolu knite tight against her chest, the cape flowing in the wind, and it's little arms bouncing along as they walked. "I've got something I want to show you." Flare said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Felix asked.

"It's just up ahead." Flare responded. She lead him to a spot were a lot of Pokemon were gathered. There stoed a wall covered in framed photos, up at the top there were big letters spelling out 'great heroes of the past'. "There it is!" Flare pointed out one photo. It was Felix and his parents. He blinked and smiled. "Heroes huh."

"You told me all kinds of stories about them. There definitely heroes." Flare said.

"Hey guys." Seara called running up with the others. "We thought we'd find you here."

"Hey" Felix said.

"What have you been up to?" Fin asked.

"Just playing some games you?" Flare responded.

"That's what we've been doing to." Seara said.

"We didn't have much luck." Amber sighed.

"Yeah." T.j added.

"Us ether." Felix said.

"We did manage one prize." Flare added holding up the plush.

"Aw!" Amber gasped.

"Now you have two knights." Seara teased. Felix's face turned red. Flare saw and she giggled.

"Augh, look it's them." Flare tried to ignore the voices of Team Nasty. But they were far closer this time. So close Seara heard them too. She let a low growl escaped the back of her throat. "Just ignore them, showing a reaction will only make it worse." Fin whispered.

"I can't believe they get to lead the parade. What a bunch of noobs." Trevelent said.

"I bet it's just because Felix is Dagger and Aura's kid." Flare flinched at that, how could they.

"I don't see why they would pick them just because of that, those two were nobodies." Bayonet responded.

"Yeah, I bet he's just like his parents so pathetic he'd die if you looked at him funny." Trivalent said all three of them started to laugh. Flare had enough. "We can hear you ya know."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were eavesdropping!" Trevalant responded.

"It's none of your business so get lost." Bayonet added.

"You talking about us behind our back isn't our business? I guess this it's none of your business that you're slime balls too." Seara said.

"What did you call us!?" Bayonet gasped.

"You heard me!" Seara responded.

"S-Seara you're going too far." Fin said.

"Yeah calm down." Felix added.

"Your just proving us right, all of you are weak little kids." Trevalant said.

"For your information we're all over eighteen." Seara responded.

"Oh wow look at that you can count that's a surprise." Bayonet gasped.

"That's it!" Seara growled. She sent shards of ice flying at the ghost Pokemon who simply disappeared and came up behind her, wacking her behind the head. Fin sprayed Bayonet in response. Trevenant quickly entangled him in vines. Seara ran to free him but was pulled away by Bayonet. Flare ran over quickly burning away the vines. "Flare!" Felix shot forward grabbing Flare and pulling her away before the silent Agraslash could cut her with his blade. As they hit the ground Felix gasped in pain as he landed hard on his bad arm. "Enough!" They all stopped and looked up at Wigglytuff's voice. Flare sat up at Felix's side, watching the guild master while trying to help Felix up. "What's going on here?" Wigglytuff asked.

"They attacked us!" Bayonet gasped trying to play the victim.

"They we're making fun of us, and Felix's folks." Seara retorted.

"Calm down Seara." Fin whispered.

"What are the three of you doing any way? Chatot told you to get to work on your cleaning duties." Wigglytuff said.

"Why do we have to do that any way?" Trevelent asked.

"Punishment. I know all the horrible things you said about Flare, in this guild we treat each other like family." As he spoke his gaze fell over Seara too who cowered under his blue eyes. He sighed. "Now, get to work, there's much to be done. Team Hope, head back to the guild hall. Get cleaned up." With that Wigglytuff started to walk away as he did he motioned for Seara to follow him. She did reluctantly. "Are you okay Felix?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, just sore is all." he responded. His ears shot up and he picked up the little plushie off the ground, the seam on its arm had popped, leaving it dangling on by a few threads and the stuffing exposed. "Don't worry Felix, I can fix it." Flare said. She pulled him up to his paws. "Let's get back to the guild hall so Amber and I can check on your arm."

"Okay." Felix sighed.

"I'm going to whate for Seara." Fin said.

"Okay." Flare responded.

"This isn't over you know." Trevenant growled. "You're all worthless nobody."

"Trivalent, your fighting a war that's just in your head. You don't have any reason to fight us, and we have no reason to fight you. I know where you're at and it's not a good place." T.j said. Trevenant was quiet as they left. Fin and Seara made it back to the guildhall not long after the others. They were all quiet as they sat in there room. Felix sat on his bed watching Flare stitch her plush back together as she sat next to him. Amber and T.j were curled up together in a heap.

"What did Wigglytuff say?" Flare asked looking up.

"He said I'm not to talk to Team Nasty anymore. No matter what." Seara responded.

"Is that it?" T.j asked.

"No, I can't leave the room for the rest of the day." she added.

"I'm going to hang around to keep her company." Fin said.

"I don't think the rest of us want to leave any way." Felix sighed.

"Yeah." Amber said.

"It makes you feel all kinds of down when Wigglytuff is mad at you." Flare added.

"He's not mad. He's just disappointed." Seara responded.

"That's even worse." Felix sighed.

"I started it it's my fault, he's not upset with you guys." Seara said. "I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"It's okay, I was on the verge of roasting them myself." Flare responded.

"I think we all were." Amber added.

"I just don't get why they don't like us so much." Fin sighed.

"I think it's because we got picked to lead the parade and there not even in it." Felix said.

"That makes sense." Flare responded.

"Hazel!" Torch's voice caught Flare's attention.

"Hazel where are you!" he called again. The Blazeakin's head popped into the room. "Have you guys seen Hazel?"

"No." Seara said.

"Is everything okay?" Flare asked.

"No! I've looked high and low but I can't find her anywhere." Torch responded in a panic.

"Calm down, when was the last time you saw her?" Felix asked.

"About two or three hours ago, she said she thought she saw something in the forest just outside town and went to check it out. I told her not to go alone but she didn't listen to me. She said she would be back by now but I can't find her." Torch explained.

"That's not good." Amber said.

"She could have gotten lost in there." T.j gasped.

"Not helping." Torch responded.

"Sorry." T.j cringed.

"Don't worry Torch, we'll tell Wigglytuff and we'll find her no sweat." Fin said.

"Okay." Torch sighed.


	5. Hazel

Sorry this chapter is a little short but hope you like it!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hazel

"Wigglytuff!" Felix called as he and Flare ran up to him.

"Have you had any luck?" he asked.

"No, we've searched all over and we haven't sean or heard a thing." Flare sighed.

"I haven't been able to sense her aura ether." Felix added.

"This is quite the conundrum indeed." Wigglytuff responded.

"Have any of the other team's reported back yet?" Flare asked.

"I spoke with Raze a bit ago, and Fog's team contacted me via telepathy about thirty minutes ago." Wigglytuff explained.

"And they haven't found anything ether." Felix guessed.

"I'm afraid so." Wigglytuff sighed.

"How could Hazel have just disappeared like this." Flare wondered.

"Her team is realy worried. I hope we find her soon." Felix added.

"Yeah, let's go out and look again. I don't want to just stand here." Flare responded.

"Yeah, we'll report back again soon." Felix said.

"I hope you'll have more luck this time." Wigglytuff sighed. The two walked out of the guild hall and out onto the top of the hill. Looking out over the town, she could see that the festival had died down. Everyone was off in search of here missing guild mate. "Where should we look?" Felix asked. Flare scanned the area from up there they could see just about everything. "How about over there. That's where Torch said she was going." she pointed to the trees just outside town.

"Good idea, I don't know if anyone's looked there, kinda dumb huh." Felix responded.

"Yeah." Flare said. They walked down the hill and into the trees. "I've been thinking about something." Flare said.

"Yeah what's that?" Felix asked.

"Torch, he tries to flirt with every girl he meets yet Hazel is somehow different. He doesn't mess around with her and she gets mad at him when he tries to flirt with other girls." Flare pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed that to." Felix said.

"I guess it just means there good friends." Flare smiled.

"He was realy upset when he couldn't find her. I hope he's doing okay." Felix responded.

"I would be pretty mest up too if I were him." Flare sighed.

"Yeah me too." Felix said.

"Wherever Hazel is I hope she's okay." Flare responded.

"She's should be able to take care of herself but how long she's been missing is worrying." Felix added.

"Can up feel any auras around here?" Flare asked.

"Hmm…" Felix closed his eyes and stopped to try and concentrate. "Whow!"

"What is it?!" Flare gasped.

"I don't know it's super weird." Felix said.

"Should we investigate, maybe it has something to do with Hazel." Flare responded.

"Yeah, let's go!" Felix lead Flare through the trees, following the strange feeling he had, through undergrowth and thickets, trees. Mossie stones and clearings. They turned a corner and Felix stopped both of them panting. "What is it?" Flare asked.

"I don't know, whatever's giving me that feeling is here but I don't see anything." Felix sighed. They looked around the small clearing, it seemed normal nothing out of the ordinary. Then, Flare spotted something that stuck out against the green grass of the forest floor. She bent down to look at it closer. "What's up?" Felix asked.

"I don't quite know what it is." she responded. She tried to pick it up the small blob of purple substance stretched as she did until it lost its grip on the blade of grass. "What is that?" Felix asked.

"I don't know. It's weird." Flare sighed.

"I think it's what was giving off that weird energy." Felix decided.

"That's so odd. I wonder what it is." Flare thought aloud.

"It looks strange." Felix added.

"_Attention, attention everyone!"_

"It's Ella!" Flare gasped.

"Did you find her?" Felix asked.

"_Well, I didn't but she was found." _Ella said.

"What a relief." Flare sighed.

"_Everyone return to the guild hall." _Ella responded.

"Right, let's go!" Felix said. He and Flare ran through the trees and out of the forest and back up to the guild, the others were beginning to get back as well. "We heard the message!" Fare said.

"Do you guys know if Hazel is okay?" Felix asked.

"No, she was out cold when they found her." Charcoal said.

"Oh no." Flare gasped quietly.

"She didn't appear to be hurt. Though." Seara added.

"At least there's that." Felix sighed.

"I hope she'll wake up soon." Flare said. "I bet her team is worried sick."

"No kidding." T.j sighed.

"What will we do if she dosen't wake up before the parade!" Amber gasped.

"I guess we'll just have to go on without her." Seara responded.

"Poor thing." Fin said.

"She couldn't stay unconscious for that long could she?" Flare wondred.

"This is just like what I was telling you about, the monster must have gotten her!" Serea gasped.

"Enough with this monster of yours." T.j said.

"Hang on, I think she may have a point." Flare responded.

"I do?" Seara asked.

"Yeah, while Felix and I were out looking he felt a weird aura remember?" Flare explained.

"Oh yeah!" Felix gasped.

Flare rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small jar she had put the purple glob in. "We found this, it's what gave Felix the weird feeling."

"Goo?" Fin raised an eyebrow.

"Weird." Seara added.

"Hmm.. it's not a substance I'm familiar with." Amber said.

"If Amber dosen't know what it is, it's definitely something odd." T.j responded.

"No kidding." Felix breathed.

"Okay everyone, the festivals done for today, and we need to practice." Spark said.

"Without Hazel?" T.j asked.

"Yes, we need to keep practicing even if were down a Pokemon. Hazel will rejoin us when she's better." Spark responded.

"Okay." Flare sighed.

"Let's go guys." Spark called. Flare walked out with the others, not feeling at all motivated to dance at the moment. Felix must have picked up on that considering her drooping ears and dragging paws. "You okay?" he asked

"Just not in the mood I guess." she sighed.

"Come on, Hazel will be okay." Felix responded.

"I know, I'm just,... tired I guess." Flare said.

"Come on cheer up." Felix smiled. Flare flicked her tail and whined a bit to herself. Felix closed his eyes in thought for a moment, going through his list of ways to bring up her spirits. His ears shot up as it came to him. "Hey Flare," he pulled a twig out of his bag and held it out to her. Flare was suddenly well aware of her empty belly. She took the twig and happily gnawed away at it. Felix smiled and stifled a snicker. Give the fox food and she'll be happy. "Hmm?" Flare looked up as she spotted something in the trees. _Hazel?_ She stopped and started at the spot, she was sure she had seen the Glameow walking through the trees. But… she's supposed to be in the infirmerie.

"Flare?" Felix called.

"Uh… coming." Flare pushed it away writing it off as just her imagination.


	6. Flames Of Confusion

**CHAPTER SIX**

Flames Of Confusion

Flare lay on her bed, letting her head hang off the end, her ears touching the ground. She took a deep breath and sighed loudly. The little Riolu plush sat on the floor about an inch from her nose. She had a lot on her mind. First there was Felix, and then there was Hazle, she was sure she had seen the Glameow up walking in the forest before practice yesterday. But when they came back to the guild hall she was still unconscious… Flare was starting to wonder. There was the strange goo she and Felix found too. She sighed again, and suddenly slid forward falling off the bed. She sat up with an irritated grown as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. She picked up the plushie and set him back in her bag. She pulled out the jar with the strange purple goo inside. Felix and the others had gone out to help clean up after the events of the festival for the day. She flicked her tail in thought. Flare took the jar and walked out into the main room of the guild hall, it was quiet most of the Pokemon were out. She walked to the door of Wigglytuff's office, but he wasn't there. Flare folded back her ears annoyingly. She looked around the room and decided to wander down the hall towards the inferring to check on Hazel. She looked into the room. Hazel was still asleep. Torch was sitting on a chair by her bed, Wigglytuff was there too. The guild master looked around and noticed the Braixen. "Flare, come to check on Hazel?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I was hoping to find you too." she admitted.

"What's that?" Torch asked.

"I don't know, it's just some weird goo Felix and I found when we were looking for Hazel, Felix says it's got a strange energy... " Flare explained.

"Hmm… doesn't seem strange to me." Wigglytuff said. "Then again I don't know what it is."

"Yeah, me ether, but I was thinking. Max is a scientist… maybe he can find out what it is." Flare responded.

"That's a good idea, I was going to check on him later today. You could come with me and ask him." Wigglytuff suggested.

Flare nodded. "Okay."

"Flare!" Felix's voice broke the silence.

"Oh! That's Felix. It must be time for practice." Flare said. "Are you coming Torch?"

"Maybe later." he responded blandly. Flare frond, the Blaziken had lost all his spark, he'd rename by Hazel's side and watch her sleep. Nothing more. Wigglytuff and Flare traded discouraged glances before she left the room to find Felix. "Hey, there you are." he said.

"Sorry, I was talking to Wigglytuff." she explained.

"Oh yeah?" Felix responded.

"He said I could come with him to talk to Max later, I thought maybe he could find out what this stuff is." Flare said.

"That's a good idea!" Felix gasped.

"Thanks." Flare laughed.

"I'll tag along too." Felix decided.

"I'm sure Wigglytuff won't mind." Flare responded. Flare set the jar back in her bag before they whent out to meet with the others.

"There you are, ready?" Spark asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Flare said.

"Okay, let's start." Ella announced. At the front of the parade line Felix took Flare's paw and they started there routine. Flare took her branch in her other paw and spun it as she and Felix danced leading the others. Flare had a lot of fun dancing with Felix, she loved dancing, but it was twice as great when she danced with him. She hadn't thought about it too much in the past day due to Hazel's predicament but, she still had to wonder what were they realy? What did she want the answer to that question to be? She'd thought about it alot. How was she meant to make up her mind. _I think… I think I… I think I want-_ She was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts as she spotted something, a burst of flames. "Get down!" Charcoal's call carried over the sounds of the practice they quickly jumped out of the way as a fire blast flew past. "What the!" Flare gasped.

"It's an Arkinine!" Felix pointed out. The huge fire type had appeared from the forest, it roared loudly, making Flare cover her sensitive ears.

"What's wrong with you! You could have hurt someone!" Seara called. The Arkinine didn't answer, it just started throwing off attacks all over.

"He's going to burn down the whole town at this rate!" Spark gasped.

"Quick Fin put it out!" Seara said.

"By myself!?" he responded. The Arkinine ran off through town, shooting off more flames.

"Quick! Evacuate!" Ella called.

"Fire types help anyone who's stuck! Water types try and put out the fire!" Spark added.

"Whate Flare!" Felix gasped.

"I'll be okay!" She called back over her shoulder. "Just get to safety!" Flare ran down the street up to the guild the rest of the guild members had returned inside so it was full of Pokemon. "Wigglytuff!" Flare called.

"What's going on?" he responded waddling up to her.

"There's a crazy Arkinine in town! Everythings on fire!" Flare explained.

"Ah! Quick water and fire types get to town! Everyone else evacuate!" Wigglytuff called. The other Pokemon rushed to follow the orders. Flare clamored back out of the guild hall, by now the whole town was blanketed in smoke and flames. Flare dashed down the hill and into town to help anyone who was trapped. She slid down the street side as she spotted a Roserade and Budew stumbling out of there house. "Ma'am!" Flare ran up to them. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." She said though panting breaths.

"Come on, I'll guide you out of town, the whole thing's burning!" Flare explained.

"Thank you." Roserade sighed. Flare lead the two down the street and around the corner, as they did Flare heard Charcoal's voice. "Flare!" he landed beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, fly these two to safety, I'll see if anyone else needs help." Flare responded.

"Okay." Charcoal nodded. He bent over so the two grass types could climb on his back, and took off. Flare ran up and down the streets of the town, but she didn't hear or see any one. Then she spotted the one responsible for this mess. She folded back her ears. The Arkinine ran off disappearing into the forest. _You're not getting off that easily!_ She took off after him. Running through the burning woods after him. "Stop right there!" She called, She shot a psybeam at him knocking him off his paws as he ran, he clumsily rolled over and got up. Flare slid to a stop before him, branch in hand. "What the heck is your problem! You could have burned the whole town to the ground! You're coming with me to answer for this!" she growled. The Arkinine looked at her, studying her with dark empty eyes, Flare felt a chill of fear run down her spine as she looked into her own reflection in the dark black orbs. "Hey! Didn't you hear me?!" she called. He didn't answer, but leapted at her, Flare expected to be hit by the strong whate of the huge dog Pokemon but instead she felt something slimy around her wrist. "What?!" Staring in pure confusion and disbelief. The Arginine had changed into a huge pile of purple goo reminiscent of a slightly paler muck or a large melting ditto. Flare stared into the dark dots of emotionless eyes this creature had as she suddenly felt her strength fading. "W-what?" she barely managed to speak as her eyes began to feel heavy as her vision blurred and darkened. She dropped her branch and her bag slid off her shoulder dropping onto the ground and spilling its contents as her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to her knees. Her gaze flicked to her diary, which had landed on the ground open. But she collapsed to the ground. She felt the creacher release her, and she tried to pull herself up. When she looked, she felt as if she was looking in a mirror. The creacher now looked identical to her, but with those dark black eyes, and a bone chilling grin. Her arms gave out beneath her. She could only watch from the ground as the creacher walked away. Her mind was clouded, and she had a strong desire to close her eyes. She summoned all of her psychic power to lift her pencil off the ground.

Sorry it's been so long, I've had a lot happoning, but new chapters should be on time for now on!


	7. Sleeping Fox

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sleeping Fox

"That's it! The fire's out!" Fin called.

"Is everyone okay?!" Wigglytuff added. Several responses came after.

"Felix?" Seara said.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay." he responded, he was distracted searching the crowd for Flare, normally she was easy to spot, her large ears sticking out like a sore thumb. But Felix couldn't see her anywhere. "Thank you so much." a Roserade sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Charcoal responded.

"Charcoal!" Felix ran over with Serea following after him. "Have you seen Flare?"

"I did a little bit ago, she sent me to take these two to safety while she looked for anyone else who might need help," he explained.

Felix sighed with relief, "Yeah that must be it, she's still looking for injured."

"You worry about her too much, Flare can take care of herself." Seara said.

"Augh I know but I can't help it." Felix responded.

"He's got it bad." Amber said appearing from behind Charcoal with T.j

"I do not!" Felix responded his face more red then blue.

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that." T.j said.

"I hate you all." Felix growled.

"Okay teasing asied. She should be back by now." Amber responded.

"Hey guys!" Fin called.

"Hey, have you seen Flare?" Felix asked.

"Hm.. now that I think about it I haven't…" he responded. "Can you see her Charcoal?"

"No, I don't see her at all." he sighed. Felix closed his eyes and flatoned his ears.

"What's he doing?" Budew asked.

"He's concentrating." Charcoal responded.

"Ahhhugh! I can't even sense her aura!" Felix growned.

"Hey you guys!" Storm ran over with Iris in toe.

"What's up?" T.j asked.

"Hazel's finally come to!" Storm explained.

"Realy!?" Amber gasped.

"Come on!" Storm said, they followed him and Iris over to where the Glameow was with her team Torch was hugging her so hard she looked like she would pop. "Come now Torch let the poor girl breath." Wigglytuff said.

"I was just so scared we'd lost you!" he responded.

"Okay okay!" Hazel laughed. "I'm fine now realy."

"What happened to you anyway?" Spark asked.

Hazel blinked and looked thoughtful. "...I… Don't know."

"Seriously!" Simmesage gasped.

"Sorry guys but I'm just drawing a blank here." Hazel said.

"Did you hit your head or something." Torch asked setting her down.

"I don't think so." she responded.

"Guild master." Chatot said flapping down and landing beside Wigglytuff.

"Ah Chatot, back from getting head count." Wiggltytuff responded.

"Yes sir." he said.

"You haven't seen Flare have you?" Felix asked walking over.

"I'm afraid not, I've flown all over town and haven't seen her, but everyone else is accounted for." Chatot explained.

"We have to look for her!" Felix gasped.

"Calm down Felix, I'm sure she's fine. Perhaps she whent after the perpetrator of all this." Wigglytuff said.

"Yeah that sounds like her." Seara added.

"Even if that's the case Felix should still be able to sense her aura, and I'm not picking up on her psychic energy eather. Something's not right." Ella responded walking up.

"So what are we doing just standing here?!" Felix gasped.

"Calm down okay." Charcoal said. "We'll find her."

"Okay, we'll start a search party. Everyone split up and look for Flare!" Wigglytuff said. Felix took off as the others began to disperse, Seara and Charcoal followed after him. "Flare! Flare where are you!" Felix called.

"Flare!" Seara added.

"I'll fly overhead and see if I can find anything." Charcoal said.

"Okay, let's try looking in the woods." Felix said, he and Seara walked into the trees with Charcoal flying over head. Felix kept trying to pick up on Flare's aura but he didn't feel anything. If Flare was hurt he'd never forgive himself. He's supposed to protect her after all. He'd grown used to keeping her safe when they were younger. She'd been so timid back then, she'd grown stronger, and braver. Now that he'd realy thought about it, all of them we're a bit different now. He remembered how he used to carry Flare around before they evolved. And how tiny she was. He began to wonder when he started to think about how cute her small stacher was. A sudden jolt ran up his spine. _You thought she was cute again! Augh! _He had thoughts like this alot, he'd think something of her then he would be hit with a rush of embarrassment over it. _What is wrong with my head! _He gasped internally. _These are the kind of thoughts that make others think your in love with her!... _Was he in love with her? He didn't know, after all, he didn't know what romantic love was like. All he knew was that he wanted to keep her safe, and that she meant the world to him. What made the love between friends and lovers different? He often wondered what Flare felt.

"_Ah!" Flare squeaked as she was woken by the thunder outside the little den he had dug into the side of the hill, as the thunderstorm raged outside._

"_You're awake!" He gasped, a rush of relief pushing away his nagging claustrophobia. Thunder crashed again outside sending Flare running over and cowering behind him. "Flare, are you okay?" he asked suddenly realising how much she was trembling._

"_I, I think I remembered something about myself."she responded shakaly._

"_What realy?! What is it?" he asked._

"_I'm scared of thunder!" she cried. Felix blinked down at her, she was trembling like she'd just come out of the freezer, and he could see the fear reflecting in her eyes. "Hey, it's okay. __He pulled her up onto his lap. "I had a hard time making this shelter cuz, I'm claustrophobic. I managed to make it big enough that I wouldn't bother me thow." He hugged her tightly. "I'll keep you safe okay." Felix felt her relax, and she rested her head against his chest. She was so warm, like a heater. I made him feel calmer too, he closed his eyes as the storm continued to rage out side, his own anxieties fading away for the sake of keeping her safe._

"Guys!" Charcoal's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Felix asked looking up.

"I see something up ahead!" Charcoal responded. "I think it's her!" Felix's heart lifted with relief. "Flare!" He broke through the underbrush but as soon as he did he stopped dead. She was there, but Flare was laying on the ground, her bag spilled out over the grass. "Flare!" Felix ran to her dropping to his knees and pulling her up in his arms. "Flare!? Flare wake up!?" panic was pulsing through him and his heart was racing. "Flare?" Seara and Charcoal joined him. "What happened?!" Seara gasped.

"Is she hurt?" Charcoal asked.

"I-I don't think so." Felix said.

"Come on let's get her back." Seara responded picking up Flare's things. Felix bundled Flare up in his arms and the three started back towards Treasure town. "_How could I have let this happen!?"_

"_Are you going to be okay?" Flare asked, her gaze fixed on the white bandages around his arm. The burning pain was starting to ebb, but the wound on his arm was still new. "Yeah, It's just a light burn I'll be okay." he assured her trying to hide the pain he was feeling. She flicked her tail in thought. Felix sighed and layed on his back. The examination room was empty, the nurses were outside talking to Alice. "This is all my fault." Felix sighed._

"_Felix." Flare sighed, she layed down next to him. "I can't help feeling guilty too but it's not just our fault. It was those things that took him away."_

"_But it should have been me."Felix responded, "He pulled me out of the way so it wouldn't get me. That's why T.j got caught. I'm the leader I'm supposed to protect everyone."_

"_We all tried to save him Felix." Flare said. Felix sat up "I refuse to give up! T.j has to be out there somewhere! And whatever it takes we'll find him!" Flare smiled. "That's more like it."_

_"Ah, Flare, Seara, are you two okay?" Felix asked the two were in a heap at his side. "Mm, I've never been beaten so badly." Seara growned. Everyone was covered in cuts, and bruises, Felix had a bad feeling about where this was going. "Now, shall I finish you three off first?" Felix stared up at Buzzwole as he stoed over them his dark shadow cast over them, he could only stare in fear, he was terrified. "NO! You can't touch them!" Flare growled throwing herself over her friends. Laying her tail acorst Seara's chest, and burying her face in Felix's shoulder. Felix blinked in surprise, Flare's sudden action bringing him back to reality. A low growl came up in his throat, no, he'd lost one to many Pokemon he cared about, never again! "We won't let you touch her eather!" Felix called, wrapping an arm around Flare's shoulders. "Yeah! Get lost you overgrown mosquito!" Seara added hugging Felix and Flare. Felix held on to Flare tightly and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a sudden click. He brasted for the impact but it didn't come, then he heard Flare's voice."What?" Felix looked up, Buzzwole was laying on the ground. "Guys!" Charcoal ran over, with Amber and the rest close behind. "That was so cool!" Amber said._

_"What, happened?" Felix asked. Felix looked over himself and his two friends, they all looked different."You guys evolved! All three of you simultaneously!" Spark explained. Flare looked over herself "Ah, you're right!" she gasped. Seara blinked and looked over herself, "Whow!" She jumped up and started slashing the air. Felix stoed up and looked over himself. Waveing his tail experimentally. "Ha, it's not to different." he smiled. Flare started to get up, but, not used to walking on only two legs, she fell backwards. "Here, let me help." Felix said holding out his paw. Flare blinked and looked at her own paw as she took Felix's. "Here you go." He pulled her up onto her paws. She stumbled a bit, but quickly caught her balance. "Thanks." she smiled. Felix smiled too, she looked different, but her warm amber eyes, and inviting smile were still the same._

Charcoal flaped his wings meticulously as he lowered Felix down into the guild hall with Flare in his arms. "What happened?!" Felix looked up at Alice's voice, she must have come into town while they were looking for her. "We don't know." Felix said.

"We found her out in the woods." Charcoal explained.

"She won't wake up." Seara added.

"It's just like what happened to Hazel." Torch gasped.

"She's going to be okay right?" Amber asked.

"I don't know…" Felix said. "I can't feel her aura." Alice gasped and covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"She has to be okay! She's Flare after all!" T.j growled.

"Yeah!" Fin added.

"Come on, let's take her to the infirmary." Wigglytuff said.

"Okay." Felix responded. He watched Flare's face as he walked, her bangs fell to the side, revealing her scars. Felix studied the two lines deep in thought.

_Pokemon filed into the tunnels, the sounds of battle still loud outside. Felix searched the crowd of Flare finally spotting her. She had her paw over her face! "Flare! Are you okay?" Felix ran over to her._

_"I'm fine." she sighed still holding her paw over her fur._

_"Is your face hurt?" he asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, I just fell. It's fine." Flare responded. Felix relaxed a little._

_"Here let me see." Alice said. She pulled back Flare's bangs. Felix felt his stomach drop. Flare had two long scars down her face, one stopped over her eye, the other that ran beside it went all the way over and then some. Felix's ears dropped, now more then ever he wondered what her past detailed, and how on earth they managed to miss this for so long. Flare blinked. "What's wrong?"_

_"Flare can, you see my paw, where I'm holding it now?" Alice asked._

_"No?" Flare responded confusedly. "I think my fur is in the way." Felix felt his heart sink further, was she blinded?_

_"I moved your fur Flare." Alice said. Flare looked even more confused. She noticed some of the others looking at her. "What's going on?" she asked._

_"Here." Felix responded, handing her a reflective object. Flare's ears shot up, and the fur down her back stoed up. She looked shocked, she must have forgotten about this too. "Are you okay Flare?" Felix asked._

_"I'm fine, I just don't understand why I didn't realize it sooner." she responded. "I don't mind my appearance." She let her fur fall back down. "Besides we have more pressing matters at hand." Felix watched her sadly, was she realy okay with it?_

"She should be okay…" Ella said.

"Then why won't she wake up?" Alice asked.

"It's just like Hazel, she dosen't appear to be hurt or sick but she just won't come too." Spark sighed.

Felix sat silently by Flare's side while the others talked outside, he didn't know what to do, he just felt, numb.

_Felix and Flare stayed near the entrance to the tunnels, watching for any sine of inturters. "What about your dreams?" Felix asked, it had been awhile since he'd asked her, so much else was on his mind._

_"Still nothing." Flare responded. "I don't understand why but they just stopped." Felix flicked his tail in thought. "All this is so strange, why did they targit us? And why are they doing any of this? I don't understand it…" Sudonly Flare's voice pulled him back to reality. "Do you think, we'll ever go back to how things used to be?" Felix looked up. "Back to waking up every morning in the cafe, with the sun shining through the windows, and breakfast with Alice. Before running off on some crazy adventure with everyone." she sighed. Felix felt his heart ach, he knew what she was feeling, he longed for those days too. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "It will, I promise you that. One day all this will be a distant nightmare. And I'll keep my promise, and one day we'll find out what happened to you."_

_"Hmm." Flare rested her head on his chest. She was so warm, and her fur was fluffy and soft like the feathers of a newly hatched Ducklet. Felix set his muzzle on the top of her head. "And I promise to protect you." They stayed like this for a while._

_Flare stoed leading on her window sill, looking over the town lit by torches and such. She sighed, waving her tail in thought. "Flare?" Felix came in._

_"Hey." she responded._

_"Are you okay?" he asked walking over._

_"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind." She responded._

_"I know how you feel." Felix sighed, he'd had so much on his mind he felt dizzy._

_"Never expected all this when we decided to form a team huh?" Flare laphed._

_"Not in a million years. But I'm glad. I wouldn't change a second." Felix said._

_"Hmm, It's strange isn't it. If I had the chance to go back in time and keep whatever took my memories from happening, I wouldn't do it, if it meant I would never met you." Flare responded._

_Felix smiled. "Hey Flare, I was wondering, what do you think of me?"_

_"Why do you ask?" she flicked her tail._

_"Just, out of curiosity," he explained._

_"Well, I think you're a great leader." she said._

_"Realy?" Felix asked._

_"Of course, you what what's best for us, and you take into account everyone's feelings, and you let T.j in without hesitation even though you two didn't get along back then." Flare explained. "Your a great friend, I honestly don't know what I would do without you."_

_"I feel the same way about you." Felix said._

_"Yeah?" Flare responded. "Let's promise then. You and I will always be together, okay?"_

_"Okay." he smiled. Flare looked back out the window. "She should be back soon, is everyone ready?"_

_"Yeah, we're going to give 'em everything we've got." Felix responded._

_"But will it be enough." Flare sighed._

_"Just you watch, it will, one way or another." Felix said. "I promised we would go back to how things used to be. And when they do I'll tell you I told you so."_

_Flare laphed._

_"Hey Felix, do you still remember the promise we made?" Flare asked._

_"You mean before we fought the Ultra Beasts? Of course, how could I forget." he said._

_"Well we were talking about one of us disappearing back there, It made me think of it." Flare explained. "It's a promise I intend to keep."_

_"Same here. Honestly I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Even the thought." Felix crossed his arms over his chest hugging himself and rubbing his wounded arm. He hated the idea of losing her, she meant so much to him, and he had lost too much already. "Don't worry Felix. I promised remember. This Pokemon doesn't break promises." Flare said. She took his paw. "I'm stuck to you like glue."_

_"Thanks." Felix smiled and his face flushed a bit. _

Tears ran down Felix's face, she said he wouldn't leave him. "_She promised."_ His heart acked to see her amber eyes, to hear her voice. He noticed her bag on the floor. She had kept the riolu plush in it, he picked it up and looked over it.

_"Felix you did it!" Flare said kneeling down beside him._

_"I did!" he gasped sitting up._

_"Yeah! I bounced off the back of the wall after it went through the hoop." Flare explained._

_"Ha! Take that carnival game!" Felix laughed. "What'd you get?" Flare giggled as she showed him the prize. It was a little Riolu plush, with a sword in it's paw and a red cape. "He reminded me of you." Flare explained. Felix blinked as his face flushed a bit. "Here, let me help you." she grabbed his paw and pulled him up. "Are you okay?"_

_"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." he responded._

_"Come on, there's still all kinds of games to play." Flare said dragging Felix off by his paw. He watched as Flare held the little Riolu knite tight against her chest, the cape flowing in the wind, and it's little arms bouncing along as they walked._

Felix wiped his tears away with one paw, and set the plush by Flare. Sitting there in the silence, it made him think of when they met.

"_Alice!" he called kicking the door of the cafe open._

"_Felix what's going on!" Alice gasped running over._

"_I found this girl passed out on the beach!" Felix explained._

"_Oh my goodness!" Alice responded, she knelt down and took her from his arm wrapping her in the dish towel she was holding. Felix followed her as she carried her to her room. "Is she okay?" Felix asked._

"_I think so." Alice sighed. "It looks like she almost drown."_

"_I guess she washed up on the beach, but I don't think I've seen a Pokemon like her before." Felix said._

"_She's not a common kind, she's a Fennekin." Alice said drying her gold and red-orange fur._

"_A Fennekin?" Felix tilted his head. _After that Alice took her up to one of there spare bedrooms, Felix spurred on by worry and curiosity, stayed by her side until she came too. Now it was just worry and fear. "_She has to wake up. She has to." _Felix layed his head on the bed and crossed his arms in front of his nose. What would he do if she didn't wake up. Felix's heart sank, he'd never forgive himself. "_Forgive me Flare, I should have been there to protect you." _tears ran down his face.

"Felix." He looked up as Alice walked in. "Are you okay?"

"No…" he sighed. "I'm supposed to take care of her."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm the leader I'm supposed to protect everyone!... Because she's my teammate, my best friend,..."

"Because you love her?" Alice asked.

"Eh!" Felix's face turned red. Alice laughed at his reaction.

"Don't laugh!" Felix whined.

"Sorry." Alice responded. "You know it's no secret."

"W-what do you mean?! I never said I…" Felix gasped.

"You don't have to." Alice said. "Your so much like your mom I just knew. She was the same way when she and your dad got close."

"I… " Felix was at a loss for words. "_I, I never realy thought about it I just… I…" _"I guess you're right."


	8. The DNA Disaster

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The DNA Disaster

Felix walked alongside the others, they had him come along with them to talk to Max about the strange goo they gave him to investigate. Though he'd much rather be back in the guild infirmerie with Flare, that's where he had been since they brought her back. Wigglytuff had insisted, so here he was. The festival had been put on hold for today while they repaired the damage done to the town, but it was to continue tomorrow. "We're here!" Seara gasped. Felix looked up as they came to the destroyed lab. "Max?!" Wigglytuff called.

"Is he seriously still here?" Seara asked.

"He never leaves I guess." Charcoal sighed. The Elgem flew out from the wreckage. "Ah you're here, and just in time. Follow me." Max flew back into the building leading them to the center which was the most destroyed, other then the stuff he had set up, a tent, some books, and a table with a bunch of chemistry stuff. "I just finished my experiments." Max said, he picked up a sheet of paper that was sitting on his desk. "Let's see… According to this the goo is made up of…."

"What?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Is something wrong?" Felix added.

"It's made of Pokemon DNA…" Max said.

"EW!" Seara gasped.

"How's that possible?!" Amber asked. Max stopped flying and landed on the floor. "This is impossible…"

"Are you okay Max?" Wigglytuff responded.

"It's, it's a monster." Max said.

"I told you!" Seara gasped.

"Hush!" Charcoal said.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

Max sighed. "It's a long story…"

"Go ahead." Wigglytuff said.

"The experiments I use to do here had to do with DNA, the DNA of Ditto to be specific. I had been warned against what I was doing but I didn't listen. Then one day my experiments resulted in a mass of purple sludge that suddenly came too. Despite being aware and able to move, and act, this creature couldn't 'think' at least not cognitively. No emotion, no intelligence. I thought it was destroyed in the explosion." Max explained.

"I was right there is a monster!" Seara gasped.

"Is it dangerous?" Wigglytuff asked.

"I don't know, the explosion wasn't long after it was created so I don't know what it's capable of." Max responded.

"Oh my gosh!" Seara gasped.

"What now?" T.j asked.

"I totally forgot but while everyone was sleeping last night I snuck into the infirmary and read Flare's dairy-"

Amber cut her off. "What the heck Seara!"

"Okay, I was going to get a snack and I saw it open and I couldn't help myself." Seara responded.

"Okay, what does the fact that you violated Flare's private thoughts have to do with anything?" Charcoal asked.

"On one of the pages it just said 'purple blob.' I was completely at a loss but now, what if it was the blob that did something to Hazel and Flare!" Seara suggested.

"Is that possible!?" Fin gasped.

"I'd have to do more research, is there something wrong with them?" Max asked.

"Hazel is okay now. But Flare's out cold and we can't wake her up, I can't sense her aure eather." Felix explained.

"Aura you say? Hmmm…I have an idea." Max said.

"What is it?" Wigglytuff asked.

"A Pokemon's aura is connected to there life energy, and there power. If I'm not mistaken a Pokemon with stronger power will also have a stronger aura." Max began.

"That's right." Felix said.

"Then perhaps…" Max touched the goo, his fingers blinking. "As I thought, this goo has the ability to drain a Pokemon's power! Thus draining there energy, aura, and weakening there life force."

"There life force!?" Felix gasped.

"But, Hazel woke up.." Amber said.

"Precisely, just as if you ran out of power points they regenerate, so does your power, and energy, restoring your life force. Meaning that despite its initial effect this alment is not permanent nore deadly. But the more power a Pokemon has the longer it takes them to regain consciousness." Max explained.

Felix sighed. "At least that means Flare's going to be okay."

"But what are we going to do about the monster?" Charcoal asked.

"Oh, I might as well tell you but it has a name." Max said.

"A name?" T.j responded.

"Yes, I needed something to call it so I called it Utagau." Max explained.

"Okay, what are we going to do about 'Utagau'?" Seara asked.

"We need to capture it." Wigglytuff said.

"I could come up with a container." Max responded.

"But how will we get ahold of it?" Amber added.

"We're going to have to work on this." Wigglytuff sighed.

"In deed, I'll have to do more research. I'll let you know if I find anything." Max said.

"Right, let's get back to the guild." Wigglytuff responded.

"Aren't you happy Felix?" Seara asked. "Flare's going to be okay."

"I'm so relieved I think my legs are going to give out." Felix sighed.

"Are you okay?" Charcoal asked.

"Yeah I will be." he responded. "_She's going to be alright, everythings going to be okay."_

Felix didn't sleep that night, he stayed at Flare's side waiting for her to wake up. But he was tired, he had not slept well in days too worried about her to let his eyes shut for more then a second. He was sure he has dark circles under his eyes at this point. Alice came in the mornings, and stayed all day. The others would pop in throughout the day. Felix could feel her aura stedaly returning. Helping him to have faith in what Max said, and that she'd wake up soon. Felix sighed, the window in the infirmary letting the room full with the first light of fawn. Felix liked how the golden light lit Flare's fur, it almost looked like she was shining as bright as the sun. Felix took a deep breath and sighed. His gaze landing on the plush that was resting against her chest.

_Flare giggled as she showed him the prize. It was a little Riolu plush, with a sword in it's paw and a red cape. "He reminded me of you." Flare explained._

Felix's face burned with embarrassment at the memory. What could she have meant by that? Felix had always known that he cared for her a lot. At first he wanted to help her, and that evolved into looking out for her, protecting her, no matter what. He knew she was strong and smart and just all around amazing, but he had to keep her safe… Because he couldn't stand to lose her. She knew him so well. She looked out for him as much as he did for her, she was so kind and warm. Fun and beautiful. He wanted to stay by her side forever. But he was scared, what if she… didn't feel the same…

_"Don't worry Felix. I promised remember. This Pokemon doesn't break promises." Flare said. She took his paw. "I'm stuck to you like glue."_

"Hey lover boy."

"Ah!" Felix gasped jumping up to see Seara behind him. "What the heck!?"

"Sorry." Seara laughed.

"Don't scare me like that." Felix sighed.

"But it's fun." She whined.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Felix asked.

"Just piping in on my favorite couple." She responded.

"We're not a couple!" Felix's face turned red again.

"Yeah sure." She responded.

"Why do you do this to me?" He sighed.

"I said it's fun." Seara laughed. As the two talked, there voices began to become clearer to the Braixen resting on the bed. She felt stiff, like she had not moved in a long time. "Hold on." Felix whispered.

"What?" Seara asked.

"I thought I saw…" Felix said.

"Mmm…" Flare looked up as her eyes fluttered open. "Felix, Seara?"

"Flare!" Felix gasped quickly pulling her up into a hug. "You're okay! We were so worried!" His heart was racing, Flare could feel it, she was a bit confused but welcomed the affatshon.

"Geez give her a second to get her bearings." Seara laughed.

"Oh!" Felix pulled back. "S-sorry." His face was red.

"Its fine." Flare responded hugging him again. It startled him a bit but he hugged her back. Her aura was as strong as ever, he was so relieved. "What happened any way?" Flare asked. Felix sighed he was afraid of this. Flare blinked in confusion, she was completely drawing a blank about how she got here. "What do you remember?" Felix asked. Flare flicked her tail in thought, she remembered the fire… but after that it was blank. Flare felt a familiar rush of confusion. _"N-no… do I, have amnesia again?!" _Felix felt the shift in emotion viva her aura, it made his heart sink. "You don't remember?"

"N-no, I don't remember anything after the fire." Flare responded, she couldn't stop the fear that ran through her, she hated her inability to remember her past when she was younger. It was frightening. And now she had lost memories again. "You wrote something down before you passed out." Seara said handing Flare her diary. "Did you read it?!" she gasped.

"She did." Felix sighed, but he was laughing a bit on the inside, he'd come to expect these things from the ice type.

"Of course you did." Flare sighed, she opened it and looked to the page, with shakie writing. 'Purple blob' "Okay?" Flare said confusedly. Then it suddenly came to her like a lightning strike. The dark dead black eyes and the Gangar like smile, it sent chills down her spine. Felix noticed instantly. "Are you okay?!" he gasped.

"I-I'm fine." she sighed pulling her paw through her bangs. "I think I remember."

"Realy!?" Seara gasped.

"Can you tell us?" Felix asked gently.

"I think so, I … I saw the Arkinine running off into the woods so I whent after him. When I caught up with him it suddenly changed into a pile of purple goo, and it grabbed onto me. And I suddenly felt weak and exhausted, and I collapsed, just before I blacked out the creacher transformed into me… but with eyes like black holes, and a frightening smile like a gengar." the memory sent chills down Flare spine. Felix hugged Flare tightly startling her abit. "I'm sorry Flare, I should have been there to help you." Flare smiled a bit, Felix was so protective, but she didn't mind it, it made her feel safe. She knew he'd never let her down. "It's okay Felix. You don't need to feel guilty. I'm glad you were safe."

"I'm going to run and tell the others that Flare's decided to join the land of the living." Seara said before running off.

Flare spotted her plush sitting on the bed. "Oh hey. You brought me my plush."

"Yeah, he was in your bag." Felix explained.

"Thanks." Flare smiled.

"Flare!" Alice ran in with the rest of Team Hope, Ella, Spark and Wigglytuff. She hugged the Braixen tightly crying. "Hey Alice." Flare responded.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Spark said.

"You had us worried sick." Charcoal added.

"I'm sorry." Flare laughed.

"Are you feeling better?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Flare responded.

"But she was able to explain what I found in her diary." Seara said.

"Realy?" T.j asked.

"Yeah, the one who set fire to the town, I followed them, and whatever it was it's some kind of monster." Flare explained.

"Utagau." Amber said.

"Do what now?" Flare asked.

"We've talked to Max, this thing is one of his DNA experiments gone wrong." Felix responded.

"Somehow the thing gained consciousness, and has been running wild, it has the power to drain a Pokemon's power, and energy." Charcoal explained.

"And take on there appearance from what I saw." Flare said.

"Whow. So that thing did get ahold of you." Amber gasped. Flare nodded.

"I'm never letting you out of my site again." Felix sighed.

"Felix has been worried sick, he's stayed at your side all day and night." Seara said.

"Seara!" Felix growled his face bright red again.

"Aw, you're so sweet Felix." Flare giggled, only making the Lucareo's face burn even more. The others laughed.

"Flare!" Wigglytuff gasped. "You've finally come to!" the guild master's eyes glittered with happy tears.

"Guild master." She giggled. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it!" he sniffed.

"Okay, we've been working on a plan to catch Utagru." Felix said.

"Oh yeah?" Flare responded.

"Max is going to get some kind of container. We'll track him down and lead him right into a trap and catch him." T.j explained.

"I think it's going to need some fleshing out." Flare said.

"Yeah. We know, Wigglytuff is working on that." Felix responded.

"That's why I'm here. Chatot and I have been talking about it for some time and here's our plan in detail." Wigglytuff said. "Max and Charcoal will hold the container, which Max has shown me, high in the air. Everyone else will fan out through the woods, and look for Utagru. Once he's found Ella will sent a message telepathically to the rest of us and we'll head to the spot. We'll surround Utagru and give Max and Charcoal the signal to drop the container over him." Wigglytuff explained.

"What if he attacks us?" Amber asked.

"Max has been working on a material that will protect us from his power." Wigglytuff explained.

"That'll come in handy." Flare said.


	9. Attack on the parade

**CHAPTER NINE**

Attack on the parade

"This is it!" Hazel said.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Torch asked.

"I'm fine." the Glameow sighed.

"I'm kinda worried too, I'd feel better about this if we got rid of Utagau be for the parade." Flare said.

"I'm more worried about you. You were out cold yesterday." Felix responded.

"Don't realy I'm fine. You said so you're self my aura's all better." Flare assured him.

"I know, I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you." Felix said that second part under his breath but of course Flare heard.

"The same goes for me." Flare responded poking the end of his nose. "You can be just as stubborn and reckless as I can."

He blinked, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Come on you two! The parade's about to start!" Spark called.

"We're coming!" Flare responded, starting to run off.

"Hold on Flare!" Felix gasped.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You're tail." he explained.

"Hm?" Flare looked down at the yellow fluff of her tail. Yellow. "The red is gone!" Flare gasped.

"It's liked what happened before you evolved…" Felix said.

"Ella said this would happen! I'm going to be a Delphox soon!" Flare responded waveing her tail fondly.

"That's right, you have a second evolution." Felix said.

"I wonder what I'll look like." Flare thought.

"_I don't care what she'll look like. She'll always be beautiful to me."_

"Felix?" Flare said, his face had turned pink.

"OH! I, uh…. Come on we'll be late for the purade." he responded taking her paw and running out of the room. Flare chuckled to herself. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Ready!?" Amber called from her place in line.

"Ready!" the other's responded. And with that the parade began, Flare and Felix danced as they lead the parade, behind them Fin and Seara did tricks with ther water and ice, making beautifully sparkling snowflakes that floated down around them. Amber and T.j displayed there own powers with dancing flames. Behind them, Hazel, Torch and there teammate Rascel did acrobatic flips and tricks. Team Garden composed of Blossom, Fog, and there companions, Meowstic, Pangero, Deerling, and Accelgor pulling off tricks with water, plants and psychic power. Irise and Storm along with Emolga, Dunsparce, Espeon, Umbreon, Keldeo, and Virizeon sending dancing lights of dark and psychic power across the sky, along with grass, water and electricity. Ella and Spark performed a beautiful display as Ella manipulated Spark's lightning with her power. At the end was Satin and Blade, they filled the air with golden glitter and leaves by combining her swift attack with his razor leaf. As the parade marched along Pokemon along the street cheared and clapped. "Huh?" Flare's ears twitched as her sensitive hearing picked up on something, a strange sound, rushing air. Flying fast above there heads. Flare looked up, "What is it?" Felix asked. Just then a form appeared, something had berst out of the trees of the forest and was speeding towards them. "There's something flying this way!" She gasped. The strong wind blew over them, ruffling all there fur and feathers, it was so strong it almost knocked even Charcoal off his feet, after the air settled Flare looked up from behind her arms and stared in shock. There was a huge purple form. "It's Mewtwo." someone gasped.

"No, that's not right." Felix said.

"Are you sure?" Flare asked.

"It's Utagru, I'm sure of it. Mewtwo's practically the most powerful Pokemon on the planet, so he would have an aura so strong it would send me into a sensory overload, this thing has no aura at all." Felix explained.

"I didn't think it would attack us again." T.j said.

"What do we do guild master!?" Spark called.

"Savains evacuate!" Wigglytuff called. "Quickly, guild members get ready for a fight!" Pokemon began to flee in large crowds. The looming figure flew high above the town. Flare felt a chill go down her spine as her fur stoed up. He began to build a huge orb of power at his hands, she felt Felix flinch too.

"That's going to be one heak of an attack!" Seara gasped.

"And that's putting it lightly!" Felix added.

"It's enough to wipe out Treasure town!" Ella growled.

"What do we do?" Charcoal asked.

"Psychic types! We'll put up a barrier!" Ella called. Felix's paw slipped from Flare's as she followed them, a rock settled in his stomach. "Ella!" He rand ahead to the Espeon. "If Flare can help me with my mega evolution I can help make the barer with my aura power."

"Okay." Ella nodded. Flare smiled and took the Lucario's paw and they both took hold of there stones, charged with power Felix's forme changed into his mega form. The stoned and the front of the line with the others, Meowstic, Gothitelle, Ella and all the others. Flare closed her eyes, focusing her power on forming the barrier with her psychic power and keeping Felix's form stable. To tell the truth, they didn't use mega evolution much, as they needed practice on keeping Felix's form stable. But Flare refused to falter now. Felix felt the same she could feel it! Perhaps, when they shared there bonds of friendship to use mega evolution, they shared there other powers too. Yes she was sure of it, she could feel the emotions of everyone around her, just like Felix could. She wondered if he could feel her power too? The burning flame that sparked in her since the day she was hatched. It burned so brightly now, she called on it to burn even more to bring the warmth she felt to him. She peaked open her eyes, and saw the orb of power come flying at them. She braced for the impact, it hit like the waves of the raging sea. She pressed against it with all her strength. Calling on everything Ella had taught her about psychic power, and all she knew of her own power, and the power of her friends. "Augh!" Flare's heart dropped as Meowstic fell to her knees, unable to stand any longer. The others began to drop too! But the attack was still pumbling against the barrier! Flare called on every fiber of her being to hold it off. She would guard the town and everyone in it alone if she had to! She had to protect her friends! And there home! But the others were still falling! It was down to her Ella Felix and Gothitelle, her Felix and Ella. Gothitelle fell to the ground, collapsing from overuse of her powers and exechon. Ella and Felix we're starting to falter! No! "_I refuse to let this happen!" _It was then that it happened, the sudden click, a snap. She knew it, she remembered it well. The new surgence of power that ran through her as her body changed. Her fur growing long her and her body growing, this was it! With the new strength she sent a surge of power through the barrier that knocked the attack back at Utagru. Flare sighed as the bearer dissipated and she sat down. "Flare!" Felix gasped.

"I'm fine Felix." Flare laughed.

"I mean, you evolved!" He responded hugging her. She looked at her now ash gray paws, and admired her long sleeves and skirt of crimson fur. "How do I look?" she asked. Felix studied her, her bangs were much longer now, but other than that he didn't see much difference, he smiled, no matter how much she changed her eyes stayed the same, the warm glow of those amber orbs would always warm him. "Gorgies." he responded. His face immediately turned red, as he realized what said. "I-I mean uh." Flare laughed. "Geez, you don't need to be so worried about it. You can always speak you mind to me."

"I know," he responded.

"Save that for later!" Spark growled. Utagru (still in the form of Mewtwo) floated down and landed before them. All the Pokemon stoed side by side at the ready to face whatever he decided to throw at them. He began to charge another attack when. 'Clank' a clear container was dropped on him from over head. Flare looked up. "Max! Charcoal!"

"Ha! The plan worked! Kinda." Fin said. Everyone cheared. Slowly, Utagru began to melt, quite frighteningly, back into a blob. "What are we going to do with him?" Flare asked. Max flew down and landed next to her. "I'll take him somewhere I can keep him well and securely contained. I'll have to do some research but I might be able to pacify him."

"English." Seara sighed.

"He mite be able to teach Utagru to play nice." Fin explained.

"A said english not baby talk." Seara said.

"Sorry sorry I'm just poking fun." Fin responded.

"Alright then! Let's get him out of here." Max said.

"I was kinda hoping to see if we could beat him." T.j sighed.

"No way." Amber responded.

"Well I don't know if we all worked together maybe we could." Flare said.

"Flare!" Amber gasped. "You're a Delphox!"

"Yep!" she waved her tail as she looked over herself.

"Come on everyone! We still have a festival going on!" Wigglytuff called.

"Yeah! We've got a parade to pull off!" Storm added.

"I think we have some cleaning up to do first." Irise said.

"Yeah." Fog laughed.

"Aw." Storm sighed.

"Come one everyone! If we get to work now we can get the parade going at dusk!" Wigglytuff called.

"Right!"

It did take a little while, but just as Wigglytuff said, the parade took place again at dusk. The lights of the performance was much more beautiful at dusk. The night air was cool, and after the parade everyone had fun playing games and eating well into the night. It was so much fun! I'm so happy to be a Delphox, thankfully this new form won't take as much getting use to as it did when I became Braixen. Well mostly. "Ah!" She gasped as her psychic power threw her dairy off her lap and onto the grass. "I'll have to work on that." She sighed chuckling a little bit to herself. "Hm?" She looked up as she heard music from the square, the parting was still going on, it was practically midnight. She suddenly noticed the presence of her Lucario companion, ever since she evolved she's been able to notice another Pokemon psychically before they approach her. "Hey Felix." she said looked over her shoulder. "Hey." he responded. She got up and walked over to him. "Is something up?"

"Not realy, I was just wondering… could I have this dance?" He held out his paw out to her. Flare smiled and took it. "Why so formal?" The two waltsed to the music that they could hear from the square. "So what's this about? You seem a bit off?" Flare could tell he was flustered about something.

"Oh yeah well, I was just wondering something." He explained.

"What's that?" Flare asked.

"We both promised that we'd be together forever, but what exactly does that intale?" Felix flicked his tail nervously. Flare tried not to scream from her building excitement, she could only hope this was going where she thought it was going. She had decided just before the fire, no she knew this for a long time. She wanted to be with him forever. In a special way. "Oh? Well, I guess that depends on what we want it to."

"Okay, well what do you want it to?" Felix asked.

"What do you?" Flare said.

"I… uh, it depends on if you'd want it too." Felix stopped but didn't let got of her paws. Flare flicked her tail. "I said you could speak your mind with me."

"I know, it's just kinda hard to say… I was wondering if you would be okay with us staying together as… more then friends?" Felix said. Flare couldn't contain the happy feeling in her chest, "Ah!" she practically screamed and she hugged him tightly around the neck. "Do Pidgey fly!?"

"Ugh!" Felix was caught off guard but quickly hugged her back tightly. "Don't scream so loud do you want all of Treasure town out here?"

"Oh I'll scream until I'm mute! This is literally the best day of my life!" She responded. The two laughed, still hugging.

"You know it think Amber will scream twice as loud when I tell her." Flare giggled.

"I'd believe that." Felix responded. "Come on. We're missing all the fun!" He lead her back into town by her paw. Flare couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night!

Ta-da! I realy hoped you've liked this story! I have more planed for Team Hope so if that's something you'd like to see I'll get it up as soon as I can. In the mean time have a good day!


End file.
